La fausse fausse fiancée
by Jade DeTour
Summary: ChatNoir demande à Marinette de se faire passer pour sa petite amie, Ladybug, pendant les fiançailles pour que son père ne lui impose pas une autre union. Mais bien vite, Marinette deviens la cible du Papillon.
1. Chapter 1

_« Je veux que nous soyons toujours ensemble parce que nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je veux vivre uniquement pour toi et que tu ne vives que pour moi. »_

C'est ce que ChatNoir avait dit à Ladybug lorsqu'elle avait 15 ans. 15 ans comme dans trop jeune pour se marier.

À cette époque, Marinette rêvait de balades romantiques dans Paris avec Adrien. Se tenir par la main, partager une glace, aller à un concert.

D'accord, elle aussi était intense à l'époque avec ses rêves de mariage et les prénoms pour leurs enfants mais, bon, lorsque c'était ChatNoir qui l'était autant vis-à-vis d'elle, elle aimait un peu moins.

Mais aujourd'hui par contre, quatre ans plus tard, il avait tenu un tout autre discours, beaucoup moins romantique mais tout aussi intense. Il avait dit : « Je n'ai plus le choix, je suis au pied du mur. S'il-te-plait, sauve-moi. »

Et cette demande en mariage-là non plus n'était pas la meilleure. Elle était très loin de la demande émouvante qu'elle aurait aimé recevoir.

En même temps, la vie de Marinette était plutôt un désert affectif et aucun autres garçons n'avait jamais manifesté l'intention de la demander un jour en mariage si on excluait les fanatiques adorant Ladybug.

Après qu'elle ait dit non à ChatNoir, lors de sa première demande, de façon toujours douce mais plus sérieuse, il avait reprit son flirt insouciant et familier qu'elle en était venu à adorer avec les années comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Mais, ce jour-là, quatre ans plus tôt, elle avait aussi décidé que ChatNoir n'était pas l'homme de sa vie. Indépendamment de ses sentiments pour Adrien, ChatNoir était ailleurs, plus audacieux et plus mature sur les questions de couple. Peut-être était-il réellement amoureux d'elle et la préférait-il aux autres filles mais, il flirtait tout de même avec d'autres. Elle l'avait vu faire, à commencer par sa propre version sans masque.

Mais, en dehors des quatre ou cinq fois où il s'était arrêté sur son balcon, elle avait aussi eu quelques occasions d'être aveuglée par la jalousie. Les occasions où il avait usé de son charme sur un membre de la gente féminine et ce, même en sa présence, ne manquaient pas.

Et non, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'aimait, c'était parce que… Si il badinait avec elle, elle pouvait le ramener au sérieux mais les autres filles, le feraient-elles? Volpina par exemple, qui avait été le premier cas. Elle avait bien fait tomber ChatNoir sous son charme et ça simplement en battant des cils. ChatNoir en avait perdu la vision de la réalité.

Mais Volpina était de l'histoire ancienne.

Le soir de cette seconde demande en mariage, ils s'étaient retrouvés à leur cachette, comme bien souvent, après les cours universitaire de Ladybug et ChatNoir en avait profité pour lui faire son étrange demande. Le premier discours de cette nature qu'il lui avait fait, lui était alors revenu en mémoire et aussi ce qui c'était passé ensuite à cause de sa décision et de la façon dont elle traitait ChatNoir depuis.

Cette première déclaration d'amour de la part de ChatNoir lui avait finalement donné le courage de demander à Adrien de sortir avec elle et durant cette sortie, il lui avait confié que son père voulait lui trouver une fausse relation pour les caméras. Il avait beaucoup de fans parmi les filles mais il vendait des vêtements pour hommes et avait besoin de fans parmi les hommes.

Tous les détails étaient prévus. Le contrat stipulait même qu'Adrien et cette fille n'auraient pas le droit d'exiger des relations sexuelles de l'autre ou d'être vus embrassant une autre personne.

Trop bouleversée, Marinette n'avait pu protester, plaider ou inventer quelque chose de génial. Elle aurait voulu lui demander d'être avec elle.

Elle avait simplement ajouté qu'elle pensait qu'il serait bien seul et solitaire dans cette histoire parce que personne ne serait vraiment là pour lui, pour l'aimer réellement.

Il lui avait alors confié avoir déjà donné son cœur à quelqu'un et cela avait clos les espoirs de la jeune fille. Tous. Sauf un seul. Une petite pousse verte qui refusait de mourir : Elle l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours.

Mais tandis qu'Adrien invitait aux restaurants la jeune actrice américaine qui faisait un malheur mondialement et qui serait nominée aux oscars plusieurs fois durant les années suivantes, et qu'il la suivait aux premières de films, Marinette partageait les battements de son cœur entre Adrien qu'elle voyait toujours lors de soirées occasionnelles avec Alya et Nino et des garçons qui au départ, la courtisaient puis ceux après qui elle-même avait décidé de courir lorsqu'elle avait été à court d'invitation.

Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui ne marchait pas. En fait, durant toutes ces années, elle n'avait jamais connu de 3e rendez-vous avec un même garçon ou un même homme. C'est pourquoi, Marinette, étudiante universitaire en stylisme aussi bien que Ladybug, toujours à la recherche du Papillon, étaient encore désespérément célibataires. Et elle vivait toujours chez ses parents.

Prenant une grande respiration pour écarter toutes ces mauvaises pensées déprimantes, elle regarda ChatNoir dans les yeux. « Je n'ai toujours pas le droit de te révéler mon identité. »

Elle n'avait été que très vague sur la raison pour laquelle elle refusait absolument de révéler son identité. Sur le fiasco qui c'était passé avec un des garçons avec qui elle était sortie et qui avait découvert son identité par accident.

Celui-ci, un client régulier de la pâtisserie, était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil et sensible. Ils n'avaient que peu de chose à se dire mais elle avait espoir de pouvoir avoir quelque chose de sérieux avec lui et d'être plus heureuse qu'avec les autres.

Le jour de leur troisième fatidique rendez-vous, il avait été remercié de son emploi et était venu demander à Marinette de le suivre pour un nouveau boulot dans le sud de la France. Il l'attendait déjà dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle était passée par la trappe du plafond et avait perdu ses pouvoirs devant son regard ébahie. Ne pouvant quitter Paris, même pour une visite éclair en province, elle avait refusé de délaisser le rôle de Ladybug.

Il avait été akumatisé dans sa chambre et elle l'y avait vaincu. Il était ensuite partie sans elle. C'était de toute façon mieux pour sa sécurité. Mais Marinette avait retenu la leçon sur la prudence. Une révélation aussi choquante attirait facilement l'attention du Papillon.

« Je voudrais bien t'aider et être ta fiancée, si ce n'était de notre secret. Tu vois, avoir encore notre très profonde ''amitié'' avec pour seul différence que je porterais une bague mais puisque je ne peux pas le faire, il faudrait trouver quelque chose… il y a surement une échappatoire. » Parce que même s'ils étaient ensembles d'une certaine façon, ils étaient d'abord et avant tout des amis.

Disons, qu'ils avaient statué sur un arrangement temporaire qui leur convenait jusqu'à ce que les choses changent, pour le pire ou le meilleur.

« J'ai essayé plusieurs esquives, crois-moi! Je me suis fait avoir par le contrat que mon père m'a demandé de signer au début de cette histoire. Si je ne me fiance pas à quelqu'un d'autre d'ici un mois, je devrai me marier avec elle. »

« Mais, si tu te fiances avec quelqu'un, tu peux toujours rompre plus tard. »

« En fait, il faudrait que j'apporte la preuve que nous sommes un couple déjà établi depuis longtemps. Et je suis désolé de te chagriner en te l'apprenant mais, il n'y a que toi à mes yeux. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'ai jamais fréquenté personne d'autre. »

Ladybug et ChatNoir n'étaient pas un vrai couple d'amoureux. Mais, ils étaient tout le reste l'un pour l'autre. Sans jamais avoir rien révéler de leur identité secrète. Tous d'abord, il y avait eu quelques baisers. Puis l'hiver était venue et pour qu'elle accepte de continuer à le voir en-dehors des alertes akuma, ChatNoir avait loué une minuscule chambre.

Il avait, en fait, acheté tout l'immeuble mais, il ne lui avait pas dit. Le minuscule espace aménagé dans le toit ne pouvait contenir qu'un matelas pour deux dans sa largueur et une petite glacière électrique ainsi qu'un lavabo au pied du lit. Un combiné douche-toilette était aménagé dans un placard dans la cage d'escalier menant aux autres appartements.

C'était minuscule mais c'était à eux et très pratique. Combien de fois cet appartement leur avait-il sauvé la vie? Réserve de nourriture pour les kwamis, cachette pour Adrien, espace où Ladybug pouvait redevenir Marinette avant de reprendre sa vie.

Ils y avaient aussi connu leurs premières découvertes des plaisirs physiques ensemble. Mais il y avait longtemps que rien ne s'était passé dans ce registre. Il y avait bien six mois qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour.

La chambre avait dernièrement beaucoup plus servit pour des pique-niques impromptus et des réunions de travail consacrées à la recherche de leur dernier ennemi en date. Ennemi qu'ils avaient finalement vaincu une semaine plus tôt.

Ladybug avait décroché, l'après-midi même, les photos de dossiers des différents indices utilisés pour leur travail. La boîte de paperasse était toujours devant la porte pendant qu'ils cherchaient une solution au problème de ChatNoir tout en étant étendus l'un près de l'autre sur le matelas.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas un vrai matelas, juste deux bonnes épaisseurs de mousse mémoire. Un vrai matelas n'aurait pas passé par la porte des escaliers. Eux-mêmes passaient par la petite fenêtre au-dessus du lit le plus souvent, gagnant ainsi le toit.

ChatNoir était devenu très grand, toujours souple et mince mais musclé sans être large d'épaule, un régal pour les yeux. Elle-même avait toujours sa silhouette suave et sa scandaleuse chute de reins qu'il venait d'enlacer en la regardant dans les yeux pour répéter : « Il n'y a que toi. »

Même sans leur tendance à se comprendre tous deux par une sorte de télépathie, elle aurait deviné le puissant désir qui brillait dans sa pupille. Elle aussi avait terriblement envie de parcourir sa peau de ses lèvres mais la femme possessive en elle prit le dessus. « Concentre-toi ChatNoir. On doit trouver une solution pour te sortir de ce pétrin. »

Il laissa échapper un drôle de ricanement qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Elle en profita pour le repousser, gardant son bras tendu entre eux, sa paume sur le haut de sa poitrine.

« Ça, c'est ma buguinette! Tu ne veux pas de moi mais tu ne me laisserais pas à une autre pour rien au monde! »

« Je veux de toi. Je veux de toi à porter de main. Là où je peux surveiller les tiennes et aussi t'attraper pour te ramener vers moi si nécessaire ou si j'en ai envie. ''In arm length'' À la distance d'un bras, ni plus ni moins. »

« Rrrraow! » se moqua-t-il « Bien maîtresse. À vos ordres! »

« Bon soyons sérieux. » se reprit-il « Tu as une idée? »

« Je me disais simplement que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de te marier pour vrai. Juste de quelqu'un qui se fasse passer pour une petite amie de longue date, que tu demanderais en mariage pour faire plaisir à ton père et qui accepterait de rompre avec toi sans faire de chichis, une fois cette histoire terminée. »

« Mais qui accepterais ça? Je veux dire, je te l'ai déjà dit : même dans ma vie secrète, je suis connu. Je ne suis pas une vraie vedette à proprement parler mais tout le monde connaît mon visage. Les journalistes s'acharneraient sur la pauvre fille et en plus, elle devrait apprendre à me connaître suffisamment pour passer pour ma petite amie depuis quelques années. »

« Tu ne peux pas juste dire à ta famille que tu es fiancé? Tu dois vraiment leur présenter la personne en question? »

« Oh mais, c'est beaucoup plus que ça! Il y a un grand événement d'organisé et ça dure deux semaines avec des tas de réceptions. Tu te rends compte de l'épreuve? C'est pour ça que j'avais pensé ne pas y aller du tout et m'enfuir avec toi pour qu'on se marie. On ne doit rien à personne. Qu'il me déshérite si c'est ce qu'il veut. On aura qu'à vivre ici ensemble après notre mariage! »

ChatNoir semblait déjà prêt pour la nuit de noce puisqu'il était retourné sur elle et avait commencé à embrasser sa clavicule.

« Je continu de penser » fit-elle en le repoussant pour le regarder dans les yeux. « que de trouver quelqu'un pour tenir ce rôle serait mieux. Et si on se marie par la suite… on le fera selon nos propres termes pas ceux stipulés dans ce contrat. Je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée qu'on nous force la main. »

« Tu es consciente que je vais devoir l'embrasser en public et que cette fille va peut-être s'attendre à quelque chose en retour ou même (et c'est ce qui me fait peur) tombée amoureuse et me menacer pour que je reste avec elle. J'espère que tu connais une perle rare parce qu'une fille qui répond à tous ces critères, moi, je dis que c'est impossible. Je n'en connais pas. »

« Mais si, j'en connais une et toi aussi. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Tu te souviens d'elle n'est-ce pas? »

« Évidement, mais… » Comment lui expliquer que même si Marinette et lui étaient de très bons amis, il ne savait que très peu de détails sur elle, ce qu'elle aimait ou pensait lui était inconnus. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, était ce que d'autres personnes lui avaient apprit puisqu'elle était si réservée avec lui. De plus, Marinette avait tendance à bafouiller horriblement et à rougir devant Adrien et le pire problème, était qu'elle avait l'habitude de partir dans ses pensées et de rester à l'observer lui parler sans écouter ce qu'il disait. Il ne pourrait jamais lui apprendre les détails le concernant qu'elle avait besoin de savoir pour être convainquante.

« S'il-te-plaît, chaton. Elle est la seule à qui je permettrais de t'embrasser. » tenta-t-elle de l'amadouer.

« La seule, hein? » fit-il joueur. « Bon » concéda-t-il ensuite « Il y a peut-être un moyen. » Il savait que Marinette pouvait être elle-même et beaucoup plus à l'aise avec ChatNoir contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait s'attendre de ce qu'une fille aussi timide penserait d'un super-héros.

Il n'aimait pas trop mais en lui révélant son identité, il pourrait arriver à former une équipe avec elle.

« J'irai la voir tout à l'heure. Il est encore assez tôt pour qu'elle soit encore réveillée et la réunion commence demain. Pauvre Marinette. Dans quelle galère, elle va se retrouver, si elle accepte! Mais d'abord, j'ai besoin d'une bonne dose de câlins si je ne te vois pas pendant plusieurs semaines. » Déjà ses lèvres se penchaient à la recherche des siennes mais elle s'écarta.

« Des tas de réceptions très chiques, hein? Je ferais mieux d'aller moi-même prévenir Marinette. Elle va avoir besoin d'aide pour préparer ses bagages! Je te confirme tout ça d'ici une heure.» Avant que ChatNoir ne puisse protester, Ladybug se releva nerveusement pour s'accrocher à la fenêtre.

Mais avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers ChatNoir pour lui dire : « Chaton, tu peux faire confiance à Marinette. Elle est plus forte que tu ne le penses. » Et là-dessus, elle s'éclipsa.

Tant pis pour le dévoilement de son identité en douceur à son amie. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas après toute cette histoire.

Marinette, en panique, atterris dans sa chambre et laissa Tikki la transformer pour pouvoir se plaindre de toute cette histoire comme elle le faisait plus jeune.

« Tu te rends compte Tikki? Il y a tellement de chose qu'il faut prévoir! » Marinette ouvrit ses penderies pleines de vêtements qu'elle avait confectionnés pour ses cours ou pour elle-même. Elle avait déjà en tête les améliorations qu'elle devrait apporter à certains vêtements. Comment pourrait-elle tout compléter en quelques heures?

« Et toi, Marinette, il y a plus important. Te rends-tu compte que ça signifie que tu découvriras l'identité de ChatNoir? »

« On a pas le choix Tikki… C'est un cas de force majeure. Et, ça fait partie du pacte. »

Lorsqu'ils avaient seize ans, un ennemi avait menacé de tué ChatNoir si Ladybug ne révélait pas son identité. Elle avait réussit à le libérer de ses liens mais ils avaient ensuite eu une longue discussion très sérieuse sur le sujet jusqu'à en établir un consensus.

Une des clauses de ce pacte était qu'ils pouvaient se révéler leurs identités en cas de force majeure et il avait aussi insisté sur le fait qu'il préférait révéler la sienne au public plutôt qu'elle ne soit exposée. Bien sur, tout cela faisait partie de ces choses qui doivent être dites et auxquelles on ne pense plus ensuite comme les dons d'organes et les dernières volontés.

Marinette ne dormit pas de la nuit. Elle savait pouvoir se permettre beaucoup de bagages, puisque ChatNoir avait parlé de la location d'un hôtel privé. Elle aurait surement sa propre chambre. Elle emprunta des valises à sa mère pour y mettre des robes tout en déplorant de n'avoir qu'une seule paire d'escarpin. Elle décida aussi d'amener sa machine à coudre pour modifier des tenues sur place.

Un domestique sortie de la voiture pour l'aider avec ses bagages. Elle avait apporté presque toute la garde-robe qu'elle possédait.

ChatNoir n'était pas sortie de la voiture, soit parce qu'il n'était pas venu la chercher, soit parce qu'il ne voulait pas montrer qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. L'homme ouvrit la portière et elle s'installa dans la limousine aux vitres teintées, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua les souliers noirs vernis et remonta lentement les jambes habillés d'un costume droit, chic et gris perle.

« Ne cris pas! » l'avertit-il et son regard rencontra celui d'Adrien.

Elle réussit difficilement à avaler la gorgée d'air qui était restée dans sa gorge et il sourit de façon douce et espiègle, le sourire de ChatNoir.

Il changea de siège pour venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Ce qu'il redoutait s'était produit, elle avait prit peur et c'était figée.

« Toim. Mici? » articula-t-elle.

« Marinette, je sais que je t'intimide mais comme on va devoir communiquer, je vais te révéler un secret me concernant qui, j'espère, te permettra de me voir différemment. Je sais que cela te fera un choc mais, tu dois savoir dans quoi tu t'engage. En réalité, … je suis ChatNoir. »

« Ah oui! Vrai-ment. » fit-elle cherchant difficilement son souffle.

« Je suis désolé de placer un tel poids sur tes épaules. Tu n'aurais jamais dû savoir. Ça te place en danger. Personne ne doit savoir que tu sais. Si je te l'ai dit c'est que tu n'as jamais été toi-même face à moi sans mon masque. Ça va aller? Dis-moi si ça va? »

« Oui-oui-oui. Tout est super! » la voiture s'arrêta après seulement quelques minutes. Bien avant que son cœur ne se soit remit à battre régulièrement (Le ferait-il jamais? _Adrien avait été avec elle durant tout ce temps!)_ La réunion avait-elle lieu en plein Paris?

« On est déjà arrivés? » La petite voix de Marinette indiqua à Adrien sa nervosité alors, il voulu la mettre à l'aise. Il attrapa ses mains et se pencha doucement vers elle avec un petit sourire.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te faisais entièrement confiance pour les tenues mais j'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas le temps de courir les soldes de chaussures durant une nuit de douze heures. » Elle baissa les yeux sur ses sandales noires un peu marquées qui allaient plus ou moins avec sa robe soleil blanches à grosses fleurs.

Il l'attira vers une grande boutique et Marinette reconnue l'affichage d'une boutique Gabriel. Il lui tendit deux feuillets. « Je vais faire des emplettes aussi. Ce sont les événements pour les deux semaines à venir et les activités qu'on peut pratiquer au domaine. On a juste une heure devant nous alors si tu hésites entre deux accessoires, prends les deux pour aller plus vite. Je te laisse entre les mains de Pierre et ses assistants. Je reviens très vite. »

À la bijouterie, il trouva rapidement une petite bague en or rose sertie d'un diamant rose en forme de cœur pour les fausses fiançailles mais il ne trouva rien à son goût pour Ladybug. Il savait que sa mascarade ne ferait tout au plus que lui donner quelques mois de répits vis-à-vis de son père et voulait demander Ladybug en mariage de façon plus romantique, plus grandiose, plus magique pour qu'elle accepte enfin de l'épouser dans les formes.

En désespoir de cause, il décida qu'il en dessinerait une et qu'il la ferait faire.

Il revint vers Marinette et l'aida à compléter sa liste d'achat puis ils repartirent vers la campagne dans la limousine.

« C'est loin de la ville? » s'inquiéta Marinette comme elle apercevait des indications pour se rendre aux lieux historiques de Versailles. « S'il y a un akuma… »

« Pas trop loin, non. » la rassura-t-il avec un sourire, touché par sa compréhension. « À Quinze minutes de voiture d'un métro. Rien d'inquiétant. De toute façon, ce n'est pas la ''haute saison'' des akumas. En générale, il y en a moins en été. Marinette? » soupira-t-il « Je suis désolé de t'entraîner dans tout ça. Tu n'as même pas dû avoir le temps de dormir! Et aussi… Je ne voulais pas t'entraîner dans mon monde de danger. »

« Tu parles des vilains ou de ton père? » blagua-t-elle pince sans rire.

Il rigola doucement avant de répondre en souriant : « Des combats, princesse. Ladybug et moi et même Alya pour s'être approchée de nous, on a dû sacrifier une partie de notre vie en échange de la sécurité de la population. J'ai toujours voulu que tu sois à l'abri de tout ça. Tu es une personne créative et talentueuse. Plus tu laisses ta marque en ce monde et plus il s'embellit. J'espère que tu le ferras encore de longues années. »

« Adrien » demanda-t-elle après un silence « Tu n'as jamais pensé à être vraiment avec ta petite amie officielle? Au début, tu étais très enthousiasmé par l'idée quand tu nous en a parlé à Nino, Alya et moi. »

« C'est à cause de… J'ai toujours été amoureux de Ladybug depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré. Pour moi, il n'y a toujours eu qu'elle. Avant le contrat avec Kate, des tas de filles venaient déposer leur amour à mes pieds et j'étais celui qui avait le rôle de les blesser. Je n'aurais jamais pu leur parler de ma Lady puisque notre relation est secrète. Tu es la seule à qui j'en ai parlé. Le contrat a tout changé. C'était le plan idéal et j'avais alors une bonne excuse pour dire non. Je ne me suis pas méfié des petites lignes. Le contrat arrive à échéance et si je ne fournis pas de raisons majeures pour le déclaré caduque, il se transformera en fiançailles puis en mariage dans quatre semaines. »

La limousine s'engagea dans un court chemin de gravier derrière un portail et s'immobilisa devant un manoir de pierre des champs. Deux tours s'élevaient à gauche et à droite d'une section centrale carrée de trois étages. Marinette apercevait une vaste pelouse bien entretenue derrière le manoir et des dépendances sur le côté près d'un grand stationnement pavé.

« Il était à vendre et mon père à louer le domaine pour l'été. Il fait faire des aménagements à l'arrière pour le mariage. Il ne veut pas démordre de l'idée. »

« T'inquiète, je peux me montrer convaincante. » lui assura Marinette avec un clin d'œil.

Ils entrèrent main dans la main et rencontrèrent Nathalie dans le hall. « Bonjour Adrien. Mlle Dupain-Cheng. Je voulais vous informer d'un changement inattendu. Des invités supplémentaires se sont joints à nous et je me vois dans l'obligation de vous loger dans la même suite. »

« Je ne le concevais pas autrement Nathalie. » répondit Adrien en passant son bras autour de la taille de Marinette.

« Toutefois, je vous ait attribué la suite douairière qui est l'une des plus confortable. Pour que vous soyez à votre aise. Le déjeuner sera bientôt servit dans la salle à dîner. »

« Merci Nathalie. Puis-je connaître le nom de ces invités? » répondit-elle chaleureusement.

« Bien sur. En plus de M. Agreste qui loge dans la chambre du roi, Mademoiselle Kate, son frère et ses parents occupe la suite principale. Son agent logera dans la chambre de la tour sud et… »

« Adrichou! » retentit un grand cri sur leur droite.

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai! » firent-ils d'une même voix.

« Adrichou! Quand j'ai apprit la nouvelle, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sauter dans le premier avion pour revenir de mes vacances! Toutes mes félicitations pour tes fiançailles! » _cria_ Chloé en s'avançant vers eux pour faire la bise à Adrien. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici celle-là? » termina-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup moins aimable en regardant Marinette.

« Marinette est ma copine Chloé. Je me sépare officiellement de Kate. Je ne me fiance pas. »

« Nous verrons cela. » coupa M. Agreste qui les fixait depuis le haut escalier de fer forgé courant le long du mur arrondit. « Mlle Dupain-Cheng je présume? Adrien nous a annoncé votre venue. Je crains que nous ne vous ayons laissé que peu de temps pour glisser cette rencontre à votre horaire. »

« Oh! Euh, Merci de vous en inquiéter, Monsieur Agreste. Mais, j'ai avec moi tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour dessiner. Mes travaux n'en souffriront pas. »

« Excellent! Je vous laisse aller vous installer et je vous verrai au dîner. Je vais moi-même me retirer dans mon bureau pour travailler. S'il-vous-plaît, s'il vous faut quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à en parler à Nathalie. Adrien, je t'attends dans une heure.» Il repartie vers une porte donnant dans le fond du salon et Chloé se retourna vers Marinette.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue? Tout le monde est triste à cause de toi. Ce devait être un bel événement et tu viens pour tout gâcher. »

« C'est vrai Chloé, tu as raison. Tous ces troubles, je les cause parce que je suis égoïste et jalouse. Mais Adrien et moi sommes ensembles depuis plusieurs années et je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine alors je suis venue pour défendre mon couple. »

« Nous verrons cela! » affirma Chloé dans une parfaite et incongrue imitation de M. Agreste.

« Tu devrais te reposer. » proposa Adrien lorsqu'ils entrèrent finalement dans le salon de leur suite après qu'ils eurent rapidement prit une collation dans la salle à dîner après le passage de son père. On avait attribué une chambre à Adrien et une autre à Marinette. Toutes deux donnaient sur le salon où on avait laissé la machine à coudre et les nouveaux achats. Chaque chambre, meublée de lits doubles s'ouvraient sur le salon par des doubles portes vitrés de carreaux givrés.

Marinette attrapa un petit sac duquel elle sortie une robe de nuit en satin blanc. Elle passa derrière un paravent dans sa chambre sans refermer les portes.

« J'imagine que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit. Mais on doit aussi trouver du temps pour se mettre d'accord sur une histoire. »

Marinette ressortie de sa cachette prête pour faire la sieste et les cheveux défaits. « J'ai passé la nuit avec Ladybug pour me préparer. Elle m'a apprit tout ce qu'elle sait de toi et de votre relation. On a qu'à faire comme si j'étais elle. Et pour le reste… » Marinette arrivée très près de lui se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et prit sa bouche.

Adrien se perdit dans le baiser. C'était à la fois familier et nouveau. Excitant et sécurisant. Les lèvres de Marinette étaient magiques pour lui. Ses mains se refermèrent sur la douceur du tissu dans son dos et il le serra dans ses points pour la rapprocher légèrement de lui.

Elle rompit le baiser et retourna vers sa chambre en disant : « Je suis certaine que si tu fermes les yeux, tu pourras penser que je suis elle. À plus tard. »


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette fit une pause en haut de l'escalier partant du deuxième étage pour observer la vue offerte par la haute baie vitrée pleine hauteur fermant le salon. Il n'y avait pas de deuxième ni de troisième plancher au-dessus du salon arrière et les murs comme le plancher étaient chargés de dorures et de motifs de fleurs à la peinture d'or. Le plancher lui-même était de marbre depuis l'avant du manoir jusqu'à l'arrière et habillé de tapis coûteux.

Marinette soupira, Adrien et elle ne venait pas du même monde, c'étaient leur devoir de héros qui les avait réunit. Elle avait peur qu'il se lasse un jour de la simplicité de leur vie. Mais maintenant, peu importe les épreuves qu'elle aurait à traverser, elle ne se séparerait pas de lui. Elle avait peut-être renoncé à Adrien longtemps auparavant mais il n'était pas question qu'on éloigne son ChatNoir d'elle.

Elle cherchait encore une solution pour le dernier obstacle : lui révéler son identité sans risque.

Durant cette semaine, elle ''jouerait à être elle-même''. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment d'autre façon de passer à travers tout cela. Lui-même la penserait probablement très douée pour mentir et ne devinerait pas son secret.

Elle entreprit alors de descendre l'escalier en s'encourageant d'un ''en piste''.

Elle avait enfilé, pour ce simple souper intime, une robe rétro marine avec des bordures blanches, avait coiffé ses cheveux sagement à la Audrey Hepburn et avait enfilé les souliers à talons aiguilles bas que la marque Gabriel avait imposé pour cette année.

Adrien y était déjà discutant avec un garçon d'environ seize ans aux cheveux foncés et une femme en tailleur aux cheveux blancs.

« Ah! Mari. » l'appela-t-il lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des marches. « Je te présente Madame Milfred Hugam et son fils Jimmy, le frère de Kate. Voici ma petite amie Marinette Dupain-Cheng. »

« Enchantée Madame. » salua Marinette d'une courtoise poignée de main.

« Dupain-Cheng. Voilà un mélange intéressant. » commenta la dame « Et qui a eu un franc succès dans votre cas. Vous avez véritablement un visage adorable. »

« Merci beaucoup madame. »

Un homme dans la soixantaine discutait près du foyer avec une jeune femme de leur âge aux cheveux foncés en qui Marinette reconnu l'actrice américaine à la carrière florissante qui était la cavalière officielle d'Adrien.

Celle-ci s'avança à la rencontre de Marinette lui tendant chaleureusement la main. « Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer. Je reviens d'Angleterre où on m'a parlé de vous avec enthousiasme. »

« Vous avez rencontré Jagged Stone. » constata Marinette.

« Effectivement, je l'ai rencontré. Mais, il n'est pas le seul à vanter vos mérites. » s'amusa la star. « Votre nom est maintenant sur le radar de ceux qui recherchent les talents émergeants en matière de haute-couture depuis que vos tenues ont habillées des stars ayant défilé à Cannes. On s'arrachera bientôt les ouvertures de votre carnet de rendez-vous. »

« Vous me flattez, mademoiselle. Je suis encore aux études. » remercia Marinette.

« Dépêchez-vous de terminer dans ce cas. Le monde n'attend que vous! »

Marinette rougit violemment pour le compliment et Adrien, qui avait passé un bras à sa taille fut heureux de ne pas avoir à se retenir, pour une fois, d'embrasser sa joue chaude.

« Veuillez pardonner mon retard. » lança Chloé depuis le haut de l'escalier dans une somptueuse tenue de gala dorée d'inspiration grecque. Son père se tenait derrière elle et lorsqu'ils descendirent les marches, Sabrina descendit derrière eux.

« J'ai apporté tellement de bagages que je ne retrouvait plus mes escarpins. » Chloé était affreusement trop apprêtée pour un dîner intime et simple. Même Kate portait un pantalon d'habit et une chemise très masculine. Marinette en avait fait un peu plus pour impressionner M. Agreste mais à côté d'elles, Chloé avait l'air d'être costumée.

« Adrichou. J'ai vu qu'il y avait un court de tennis derrière. Tu n'aurais pas envie qu'on fasse une partie demain? »

« Euh… peut-être. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais joué. » fit-il embarrassé.

« Messieurs-Dames, si vous voulez vous donner la peine de passer à table, le dîner est servi. » annonça Nathalie.

Le dîner fut horrible. Personne ne parlait sauf Chloé qui n'arrêta pas de parler d'elle-même. Les autres personnes ne faisaient que répondre par oui ou non pour appuyer ses dires lorsqu'elle leur en offrait la possibilité.

M. Agreste se retira tout de suite après le dernier service pour aller à son bureau. Personne ne resta très tard au salon puisque Chloé avait annoncé son intention d'y rester.

Marinette s'installa sur le canapé de leur suite avec son bloc à dessin pour faire des devoirs mais s'y endormie rapidement et Adrien la transporta dans son lit.

ChatNoir la réveilla quelques heures plus tard pour la prévenir. « Princesse? Princesse? Je vais en ville surveiller la sortie des bars. »

« D'accord, Chaton. Soit prudent. » Et encore endormie et sans ouvrir les yeux, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

ChatNoir la regarda retomber dans le sommeil, très surprit. Puis, il se glissa à l'extérieur avec précaution.

* * *

Le matin, Marinette se réveilla très tôt, contrairement à ses habitudes. Probablement à cause du fait qu'elle s'était endormie tôt. Elle attrapa son bloc à dessin après avoir revêtu un jean fuseau très simple et une chemise rose fané. Elle alla s'installer dans les jardins arrière de la propriété où la lumière du matin était excellente.

Kate y était déjà à faire du taï-chi, du yoga et des étirements.

« Bonjour. Déjà au travail? » la salua-t-elle en désignant la tablette.

« Bonjour. Oui, j'ai un devoir à rendre demain. » lui répondit Marinette.

« Ah, vous êtes une bosseuse. Moi aussi, je suis une puriste. Je ne fais pas ce métier pour la gloire. J'aime me donne à fond dans mon travail. Évidement, faire parler d'un film en fait partie. » La grande vedette internationale était simplement assise dans l'herbe dans un pantalon de yoga et discutait avec la parisienne qui était lovée dans un siège d'osier blanc.

« Je peux vous poser une question? Êtes-vous réellement avec Adrien? »

« Nous nous aimons depuis nos treize ans et nous sommes ensembles depuis que j'en ai seize. » affirma Marinette.

« Mais tout ce temps, vous avez gardé le secret alors que votre relation aurait pu aider votre carrière de stylisme et surtout, cela vous aurait été utile de vous rapprocher de M. Agreste. Pourquoi ne pas avoir commencé à sortir avec Adrien avant qu'il ne signe le contrat? »

« Un jour, j'ai voulu lui demander de sortir avec moi. Ce jour-là, il m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux et m'a aussi parlé de votre entente qu'il allait signer peu après. Je n'ai finalement rien dit. Je n'ai su que plus tard, qu'en fait, c'était pour moi qu'il avait des sentiments. »

« Ooowwh. C'est triste! Je trouve votre histoire très touchante et d'autant plus que je dois vous dire que même si je vous trouve sympathique, j'ai l'intention de faire valoir mes droits sur le contrat. »

« QUOI? Mais pourquoi? » s'étrangla Marinette.

« J'ai mes raisons. Bien sûr, elles sont purement égoïstes. Je m'en rends compte. Mais je veux vous dire que si vous le voulez, tous les deux, pouvez restez secrètement un couple. Je n'y vois aucune objection. Tout pourrait rester en état avec un bout de papier en plus. »

« En fait, pour tout vous dire. J'aimerais bien que la situation change un peu entre nous. Voyez-vous, cette semaine… » pendant que Marinette parlait, elle vit le regard de la vedette quitter le sien pour remonter vers sa gauche. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son ombre sur l'herbe, une silhouette était debout derrière la sienne.

Marinette se retourna d'un bloc. En un battement de cœur, elle était à genoux sur le banc et les mains prêtes au combat. Adrien était derrière elle. Manifestement, il avait voulu la prendre par surprise mais c'est lui qui était encore plus surprit.

Il éclata finalement de rire en passant la main derrière son cou. Elle le trouva si lumineux et adorable qu'elle ne pu se retenir de l'attraper par la chemise et de l'attirer plus près d'elle. « C'est moins facile de jour apparemment, hein, Chaton? » hypnotisé par son regard sauvage, il se rapprocha encore d'elle et hésita à l'embrasser comme s'il lui demandait sa permission. Il fit une tentative en touchant doucement ses lèvres des siennes et approfondit ensuite le baiser et tous deux oublièrent qu'ils avaient des témoins jusqu'à ce que M. Bourgeois signale sa présence derrière eux.

« Oh, désolé. » fit Adrien « J'ai promit à M. Bourgeois de faire un peu de pratique de golf avec lui. Le green est juste là. Tu veux venir avec nous? »

« Non, allez-y. Il veut surement discuter avec toi. Je vous regarderai de loin. »

« Vous ne pratiquez aucun sport? » demanda Kate après qu'Adrien ait rejoint son parrain.

« Je m'entraîne à marcher sans trébucher, ça compte? Sinon, je lance assez bien… » répondit Marinette.

« Jamais essayé le base-ball?... » tenta Kate.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les deux filles se sentant très rebelles fassent la course vers le rangement des accessoires de sport où elles trouvèrent effectivement une balle et deux gants.

Des éclats de rire légers tirèrent Adrien de sa concentration. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il aperçu les filles s'envoyant la balle avec des mouvements caricaturant le plus pur style des joueurs de base-ball américains. L'une comme l'autre faisaient par contre d'impressionnants lancés.

La mère de Kate, affolée à l'idée que sa fille reçoive une balle au visage, vint les prévenir tous les quatre que le déjeuner était servit dans la verrière.

Une fois le repas terminé, M. Agreste demanda à Adrien, Marinette et Kate de le rejoindre à la table à dîner qui devait faire office de table de conférence pour leurs discutions.

M. Hugam se joignit à eux et les américains s'assirent en bout de tablée tout comme M. Agreste. Adrien et Marinette s'assirent côte à côte au milieu.

Les deux pères discutaient des closes du contrat qui concernaient leur situation et qui constituaient les arguments pour la candidature de Kate au titre de fiancée. Et Nathalie prenait des notes.

Ils furent interrompus par l'ouverture de la porte qui alla frapper contre le mur derrière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Vous faites une réunion pour déterminer qui est la plus ''véritable'' amoureuse d'Adrien et vous ne m'invitez pas alors que, personne d'autre que moi n'est mieux placé pour remplir ce titre? » Chloé, suivit de son père s'avança dans la pièce.

M. Agreste leva la main pour qu'elle fasse silence mais ne parla qu'avec un temps de retard.

« Je vous propose de vous asseoir avec nous à cette table. Et je vous donnerai, à vous aussi, l'occasion de vous faire valoir. Bien qu'Adrien n'est jamais soumis votre nom en ce sens. Cependant, je vous prierais d'avoir un comportement convenable. Reprenons M. Hugam. Avez-vous des arguments autres que les clauses du contrat? »

« Nous en resterons là pour l'instant, M. Agreste. Mais nous conclurons seulement avec le fait que Kate demande personnellement à ce que ce mariage se fasse. »

« Bien. Mlle Dupain-Cheng. Je voudrais entendre vos arguments. Pourquoi pensez-vous que votre relation serait prépondérante à celle qui a été exécutée en accord avec le contrat? »

« Hé bien, pour commencer, nous habitons ensemble depuis trois ans. Enfin, je veux dire… » se reprit-elle devant le regard de M. Agreste qui la traitait déjà de menteuse. « Nous avons un appartement en commun, une chambre, en fait, que nous partageons. Nous euh, partageons le lit et… »

« Où est cette location? » s'enquit M. Agreste.

« 14, rue Liboire » précisa Adrien « C'est une de mes propriétés à revenue. »

« De quelle façon as-tu enregistré le bail? Est-il à l'abri des journalistes? » s'inquiéta son père en indiquant à Nathalie de faire les vérifications nécessaires.

« Il n'y a pas de bail. La pièce est enregistrée comme rangement de service pour l'immeuble. Je l'ai aménagé selon nos besoins quand j'ai acquis le bâtiment. »

« Tu possèdes tout le bâtiment et on vit dans une pièce de deux mètres sur trois? Le grand logement du dessous est libre, non? » protesta Marinette, surprise.

« Tu ne voulais pas que je dépense mon argent inutilement, je te rappelle. De toute façon, on a choisit celui-là pour sa discrétion. Ça ne te plaît plus? » fit Adrien perplexe, jouant le jeu comme si Marinette et Ladybug était la même personne.

Il était vraiment estomaqué par la transformation de son attitude envers lui. Du moment où il lui avait apprit sa double identité, sa façon d'être avait changé du tout au tout. Elle jouait son rôle à merveilles au point où lui aussi s'y méprenait.

« Je l'adore toujours autant, surtout pour tous ce qu'on y a vécu mais, je peux payer ma part maintenant et on pourrait peut-être avoir quelque chose de plus grand, avec des meubles? » suggéra-t-elle.

« Tu as raison, bonne idée princesse. » approuva Adrien. L'argument était plein de logique.

« Avez-vous d'autres arguments Mlle Dupain-Cheng? Considérant qu'Adrien ne m'a jamais parlé de votre relation, j'en viens à me demander s'il ne la considérait pas comme étant d'une nature plus passagère. Partager une location et être impliqué sur le plan physique ne sont pas nécessairement des garanties d'engagement de nos jours. Ils sont souvent le gage de contrat à l'amiable. »

Adrien se sentie encore une fois humilié par son père. Pourquoi n'avait-il aucune crédibilité devant lui? Il était pourtant sérieux tout en se défendant logiquement.

« Hé bien.» reprit Marinette « Nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis notre rencontre en 3e. »

« Ah! Quel mensonge! » intervint Chloé « Même si toute la classe était au courant de ton béguin pour lui, il ne t'a jamais retourné tes sentiments! Tout le monde sait qu'Adrien et moi nous nous aimons depuis toujours. »

Marinette accusa le coût. Elle en voulu à Chloé d'avoir révélé à Adrien ses sentiments mais ce béguin d'adolescente était à la fois si loin et si proche et tellement sans espoir jusqu'à maintenant.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça Chloé! » la coupa-t-il « Tu le saurais si tu avais prit la peine d'écouter mon avis sur le sujet. Tu présumes toujours de mes choix ou de mes sentiments comme si tu me connaissais. Une relation, tel que tu me la propose, ne m'intéresse pas. »

Marinette pâlit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait elle aussi tendance à construire leur avenir avec Adrien sans le consulter et que c'était un peu la même chose avec ChatNoir parce que de toujours le repousser lorsqu'elle n'était pas d'humeur et d'insister auprès de lui lorsque, lui ne l'était pas était très égoïste.

Elle se promit de changer et d'être une véritable amoureuse pour lui et pas seulement en façade, dans leur intimité aussi, dans les petits détails qui comptaient.

Elle attrapa sa main pour y entrelacer ses doigts et il les serra brièvement en réponse. Ils échangèrent un regard et elle se promit de se faire pardonner son comportement mais pour cela, elle devait d'abord réussir à le garder.

« Il m'a déjà demandé en mariage deux fois. » avança-t-elle.

« Et qu'avez-vous répondu? » demanda M. Agreste.

« J'ai refusé. La première fois parce qu'on était beaucoup trop jeune. Je n'avais que quinze ans et la deuxième… c'était cette semaine. Mais, si j'ai dit non, c'était plus sur la forme du mariage plutôt que le fait d'être mariée avec lui. »

Adrien fixa son regard sur Marinette. Était-ce une invention de sa part ou ce que lui avait confié Ladybug? Son insaisissable amoureuse avait-elle confié à son amie qu'elle souhaitait l'épouser? La jeune fille rougissante gardait son regard obstinément fixé sur leurs mains entrelacées posées sur ses genoux et Adrien ne pu lire son regard.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous entendez par là? » demanda son père.

« Je lui ai proposé de s'enfuir avec moi pour que nous marier. » avoua vivement Adrien détachant son regard de Marinette et rougissant lui-même. « Elle a préféré venir à cette rencontre parce qu'elle a confiance en votre bon jugement. »

« La raison de ces refus n'aurait pas plutôt à voir avec ces nombreux rendez-vous que vous avez eu avec plusieurs hommes, mademoiselle? » accusa M. Agreste.

Marinette rougit furieusement « Aucune de ces fréquentations n'a été sérieuses. La plupart était au lycée pendant qu'Adrien et moi nous voyions peu. Je n'ai jamais… été avec un autre homme. »

« Vous avez tout de même eu des rendez-vous galants avec d'autres partenaires potentiels alors que vous étiez dans une relation avec mon fils. Pourquoi? »

Marinette soupira, elle était vraiment poussée à son extrême aujourd'hui. Puis elle raconta : « La vérité, c'est que, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais cru possible qu'Adrien reste avec moi pour toujours. J'ai toujours cru qu'il ne faisait que rechercher du réconfort auprès de moi puis qu'il me quitterait. Je me suis toujours vu comme quelqu'un qui n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Qu'il me laisserait et que je passerais le reste de mes jours seule. »

Les sanglots menaçaient de sortir de sous les paupières de la jeune fille. Adrien se pencha vers elle et colla son front contre le sien.

« Il n'y a que toi qui compte dans tout mon univers. Tu ne me perdras ja-mais. Qu'on réussisse à être un couple ou non, ne change rien à ce qu'il y a entre nous. Nous sommes liés pour toujours. » Il souleva ensuite son menton et avec une voix débarrassée de l'émotion et un sourire espiègle qui acheva de chasser sa tristesse, il conclu : « Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Je peux être très tenace auprès de ceux qui sont importants pour moi.» et il ajouta le clin d'œil de ChatNoir.

« T'es bête, Chaton. » le tensa-t-elle amoureusement.

« J'aurais une question si vous permettez » intervint Kate. « Tout à l'heure, je vous ai vu vous embrasser et franchement, vous formez un très beau couple mais ce couple ne sera pas assez valide pour désavouer le contrat si vous venez juste de vous mettre en couple. Vous affirmez être amants depuis un certain temps mais j'ai eu l'impression de vous voir échanger votre premier baiser tout à l'heure. »

Adrien prit peur parce que si ce n'était pas le premier baiser qu'il échangeait avec Marinette, de son point de vue, ce n'était que le deuxième après celui dans la chambre à leur arrivée.

C'est Marinette qui répondit : « Chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse c'est toujours comme la première fois avec Adrien. Enfin, je veux dire que nous sommes encore tout aussi amoureux qu'à l'époque de notre rencontre. Parce que notre premier baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui que vous avez vu ce matin! C'était beaucoup moins romantique! »

« Ah? C'était comment? Vous pouvez me raconter? » demanda Kate avec curiosité.

« Ouh! Ça fait longtemps. Environ six ans. On ne se connaissait pas encore vraiment. C'était pendant une alerte akuma, bien sur. Rien de tel qu'une crise pour chambouler les habitudes! »

« C'était lequel? Vous vous en souvenez? » poussa la jeune actrice cherchant sans aucun doute à la prendre en défaut.

Marinette répondit « Climatika » au même instant où Adrien répondit : « Le Dislocoeur » Il ne se rappelait pas de ce baiser de lui-même mais il en avait beaucoup entendu parler.

Surpris de sa réponse, il oublia une seconde que Marinette n'était pas sa Lady et amena la conversation sur un terrain difficile en la contredisant « Tu considère l'incident de Climatika comme notre premier baiser? Mais, je suis juste tombé sur toi! » fit-il sur un ton incrédule.

« Pas le choix! » lui retourna Marinette en croisant les bras. « Avec le sourire triomphale que tu m'as fait ensuite, _tu_ le considérais suffisamment valide pour être fier d'avoir réussit à me voler un baiser! »

Adrien regarda Marinette avec incrédulité et admiration. Ladybug lui avait-elle raconté tous les moindres détails de leur histoire en une seule nuit ou bien Marinette était-elle Ladybug en réalité?

Inconsciemment, il porta les doigts à ses lèvres et les personnes présentes prirent son geste et son silence comme une validation qu'effectivement, le premier de nombreux baisers entre eux avait été échangé, six ans plus tôt, donc avant la signature du contrat.

« On s'en fiche de la date du début de leur histoire de couchette!» se fâcha Chloé. « Ce qui est important dans cette histoire, c'est que Mari-bonne-à-rien n'a ni le standing ni la classe sociale pour prétendre être une conjointe valable pour Adrien. Les grands de ce monde doivent rester entre eux. C'est pourquoi, si Adrien n'épouse pas Kate, c'est moi qu'il doit épouser. Nous sommes idéalement assortis. »

« Mademoiselle Bourgeois » la contra Kate « Si vous sortiez un peu plus dans le beau monde, vous sauriez que Marinette est une étoile montante de la mode. »

« Et pour ma part » intervint M. Agreste « je considère qu'un tel talent en stylisme ne dévalorise pas le nom de la Maison Gabriel. Si nous en avons finit avec vos arguments, Mlle Dupain-Cheng, je propose d'ajourner notre séance de travail. Je rencontrerai Adrien seul à seul pour avoir sa pensée sur le sujet et quant à la validation de Mlle Bourgeois, je vous prierais de présenter le reste de votre plaidoyer sur film. Je le consulterai lorsque je serai plus disponible. »

« S'il-vous-plaît, Monsieur » fit Marinette « Je sais que notre relation est moins facile à accréditer qu'une autre plus traditionnelle, après tout, nous ne sommes pas mariés et nous n'avons pas d'enfant. Mais si vous vouliez nous dressez une liste de critères qui feraient de nous un couple selon vous, je serais heureuse de nous y comparer. Nos brosses à dents partagent tout de même le même rangement! »

« Entendu » fit le grand homme blond en sortant de la pièce l'air excédé.

Marinette profita des deux heures suivantes pour se concentrer à sa remise de travaux et Adrien se perdit dans ses pensées.

Marinette pouvait-elle être Ladybug? Il était si facile de le croire. Mais, toutes les implications de cette condition faisaient tourner les méninges d'Adrien à un rythme effréné.

* * *

Le dîner de ce soir-là était encore très intime mais un peu plus chic. Marinette revêtit un ensemble jupe et blouse. La jupe marine taille haute tombait droite jusqu'à ses chevilles et était parcouru de surpiqûre carrées. La blouse de voile rouge s'arrêtait à la taille sur l'avant mais descendait aux genoux sur les côtés et à l'arrière. Elle décida de laisser ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules mais en attacha une partie avec une barrette dorée. Elle ne portait aucun autre bijou que ses miraculous.

La mâchoire d'Adrien se décrocha lorsqu'il la vit sortir de sa chambre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en la parcourant sans retenue. Elle rougit sous son appréciation, elle n'avait pas pensé lui faire un tel effet. Ils étaient simplement amis pour lui, non? Celle qu'il aimait était Ladybug. « C'est trop, tu crois? » s'enquit-elle.

« Trop? » répéta-t-il « C'est désarmant de simplicité. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu porter du rouge un jour… » Le regard d'Adrien revenait constamment sur la petite ligne de peau dévoilée par le chiffon de la blouse à la taille. Sa main vibrait du désir d'y toucher.

« Oui, j'évite en générale. Je ne cherche pas à attirer l'attention des gens sur moi au quotidien. Je préfère être celle qui met les autres en valeur. »

« Ce soir, c'est moi qui aurai l'honneur d'être le parfait accessoire pour compléter et complimenter votre apparence, princesse. » fit Adrien en s'inclinant tout comme l'aurait fait ChatNoir ou le plus respectueux des courtisans.

« Toi aussi, tu es à tomber. » souffla Marinette avant de réaliser ce qu'elle disait. Elle eu le réflexe de se dédire mais se retint, s'habituant doucement au fait qu'ils étaient ensemble. De toute façon, ce n'était que la pure vérité. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et la chemise comme la veste du costume, autrement sobres, comportaient un collet design peu conventionnel et élaboré.

Les yeux brillants sous son compliment, il lui donna le bras pour l'escorter vers le salon.

Chloé en avait encore trop fait. Sa robe haute-couture devait être manœuvrée d'une certaine façon qu'elle n'avait pas comprise. De plus, son maquillage et ses bijoux la faisait ressembler à un clown.

À côté d'elle, Kate jouait la simplicité de l'habillage. Son statut de star internationale suffisait à son éclat. Sa robe noire droite, sans manche et au col près du cou dévoilait la carrure athlétique qu'elle avait déjà démontré dans les films d'action dont elle était la vedette.

Il y avait un peu plus d'invités ce soir-là. M. Agreste venait de terminer une rencontre de travail avec des avocats-conseils, l'agent de Kate et deux conseillers en image, un homme et une femme.

À l'entrée de Marinette au salon au bras d'Adrien, le conseiller glissa à l'oreille de Gabriel : « Vous pouvez bien faire partager la tête d'affiche à votre fils avec la star mais vous ne perdrez pas au change en choisissant une perle rare comme cette fille pour lui. Ils forment un superbe couple! »

« Oui » approuva distraitement M. Agreste contemplant songeusement la jeune femme et son habillement. Il avait d'abord jaugé en un clin d'œil du goût parfait de l'agencement de sa tenue mais s'était arrêter à ses boucles d'oreille qui seules, déparaient l'ensemble.

Une telle tenue aurait demandé qu'elle enfile des pendants assortis à sa barrette dorée. Il se remémora ce qu'elle portait la veille. Là encore, elle portait ses ronds foncés alors que de fines perles blanches auraient mieux convenues. Elle était pourtant allée compléter ses tenues à leur boutique juste avant de venir?

Il demanda à Nathalie de faire une recherche sur ce mystère pour lui.

Les conversations allèrent bon train durant le souper sept services et à l'exception des commentaires acides de Chloé pour Marinette, aucun fait notable ne s'y produisit.

Les invités se retirèrent après le dernier service puisqu'il était déjà 22h. Mais Adrien amena Marinette marcher à l'extérieur sur le grand balcon pavé.

« Préférerais-tu allé te mettre au lit ou accepterais-tu de rester un peu avec moi? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je- je ne suis pas fatiguée. » l'assura-t-elle en rougissant.

La couleur de ses joues donnèrent envie à Adrien de les embrassées. Mais il saisit plutôt une manette sur la table et de la musique s'éleva du système de son extérieur. ''Les feuilles mortes'' une vieille chanson française affreusement romantique s'éleva autour d'eux et Adrien l'attira dans ses bras.

Ils dansèrent calmement, profitant du morceau et Adrien lui demanda sur la fin si elle pouvait jouer un peu pour le bénéfice de Nathalie et Marielle, l'agent de Kate, qui prenaient un dernier café ensemble à la cuisine.

Elle lui donna son accord et une autre chanson démarra. C'était la leur. Celle de leur premier slow. Adrien mit un genou au sol et attrapa ses mains dans les siennes.

« Marinette. Le mot que j'utilise pour te définir est mignonne. Ton apparence est mignonne mais ton comportement, ton caractère et ta personnalité intérieure le sont aussi à mes yeux : belle et délicate. Tu me fais fondre! Tu as toujours été à mes côtés, te dévouant pour me soutenir avec une générosité exceptionnelle dès que j'en avais besoin. Ton courage et ta force font battre mon cœur. Et ton doux sourire rêveur illumine les trop rares journées où j'ai la chance de te voir. J'aime tout ce que je connais en toi et cela me donne envie de découvrir tout ce que je ne connais pas encore de toi.»

Adrien sortie alors un écrin de la poche de sa veste pour lui montrer la petite bague toute rose qu'il avait achetée.

«J'étais sincère tout à l'heure. Je veux que nous restions dans la vie l'un de l'autre pour toujours. Je te suis infiniment reconnaissant d'être à mes côtés dans cette épreuve et tout ce que je souhaite c'est de rester dans tes bonnes grâces.»

Il retira l'anneau de la boîte et le glissa à son doigt avant de tous les embrasser puis, il se releva, l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres et la serra contre lui.

Le cœur de Marinette battait la chamade et sa tête flottait. Mais ne réalisant pas encore tout ce que cela signifiait, elle demanda : «Tu crois qu'elles peuvent nous entendre?»

«Non, elles peuvent seulement nous voir. Les paroles que je t'ai dites n'étaient que pour toi.» lui assura-t-il avec chaleur. Ensuite, la trame sonore passa à un autre morceau et Adrien l'entraîna dans une nouvelle danse.

Nathalie rejoint M. Agreste à son bureau et lui présenta le résultat de ses recherches, soit toutes les photos de Marinette qu'elle avait pu trouver et la liste d'achat de bijoux faite en début de semaine.

M. Agreste passa rapidement à travers le tout et Nathalie ajouta ensuite : «Autre chose, Monsieur. Adrien vient de demander Mlle Dupain-Cheng en mariage et elle a acceptée.»

«Dans ce cas» soupira M. Agreste «Je vous demanderais de prendre un certain nombre d'arrangement pour moi…»


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, sur l'heure du midi, on donna un déjeuner champêtre auquel furent conviés des gens du métier, des journalistes et des partenaires d'affaire de M. Agreste ainsi que des notables et personnalités de Paris.

Marinette avait enfilé une robe d'inspiration asiatique blanche avec un motif de fleurs délicates en noir et rose qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle avait simplement coiffé ses cheveux avec ses couettes normales.

Ce jour-là encore, Adrien avait escorté Kate au début de la rencontre mais maintenant, Marinette, Chloé et la star évoluaient librement parmi les convives sous le regard appréciateur de M. Agreste. La convivialité et les manières de Marinette lui convenaient. Elles étaient suffisantes, même si elles n'étaient pas parfaites, pour jouer les hôtesses aux côtés d'Adrien.

Si elle n'était pas Ladybug, elle ferait une bonne compagne pour son fils. Restait à savoir si elle était aussi innocente qu'elle le prétendait. Ce dont M. Agreste doutait de plus en plus.

La réception qui eu lieu plus tard dans la soirée était beaucoup plus sérieuse. Les invités étaient des stars internationales, des célébrités, des individus apparenté à la royauté, les clients potentiels les plus prestigieux finalement.

Pour cette occasion, Nathalie se présenta dans la suite du jeune couple et présenta à Marinette une parure boucles d'oreille et collier que M. Agreste souhaitait lui voir porter ce soir-là. Marinette prit le boitier de présentation des mains de Nathalie et l'assura qu'elle avait la tenue parfaite pour cette parure.

«Marinette? Tu es toute pâle» s'inquiéta Adrien

«Est-ce de devoir porter des bijoux qui ne sont pas vôtres qui vous déstabilise, mademoiselle? Je peux vous assurer que ce sont des pièces de collection historiques et que vous pouvez les porter sans vous engagez envers un concurrent de la maison Agreste.» lui assura Nathalie.

«C'est cela justement. Ce collier est si vieux et il y a tant de diamant dessus. Mais, ne vous en faites pas, je le porterai tout de même ce soir.»

Nathalie prit congé pour les laisser se préparer. Marinette restait assise devant le secrétaire à regarder les bijoux sans les toucher. Adrien s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ces bijoux? Tu as toujours l'air nauséeux. Je croyais que tu aimais ce genre de chose?»

Elle fit non de la tête puis expliqua : «C'est vrai que j'aime le verre taillé qui fait des arcs-en-ciel et les faux bijoux et comme toutes les filles qui ont déjà vu un vrai beau diamant, je peux dire pourquoi les gens les préfèrent au faux, ils ont une plus belle apparence. Mais ces pierres doivent datées du début du siècle dernier à en juger par la monture. Ce sont de vraies pierres et elles ont dû être extraites par des ouvriers maltraités et des gens se sont probablement battus pour elles. Elles me dégoûtent.»

«La bague. Je ne pensais pas…» fit-il en glissant le pouce sur le bijou qu'il lui avait offert.

«Tu l'as acheté à la bijouterie près de la boutique Gabriel l'autre jour?» questionna-t-elle avec un petit sourire. «Alors, c'est plus probablement un diamant de synthèse qui a été fabriqué. Je n'ai aucun problème à la porter… et je suis capable d'endurer de porter ceux-là durant une soirée. Je vais aller m'habiller.»

Marinette enfila cette fois une robe de satin noir près du corps. Sur le haut du bustier sans brette, la découpe était rouge et ce même rouge était rappelé par la large ceinture à sa taille. En remontant ses cheveux en un lâche chignon ondulé, les bijoux étaient parfaitement mis en valeur.

Au départ, elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser en discutant avec les invités, elle n'avait jamais transporté sur elle un objet qui valait une telle somme d'argent. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'enlever de la tête qu'elle ne pouvait pas être trop près d'Adrien, trop souvent. Mais après un moment, elle fut distraite de ses préoccupations par le comportement de Chloé.

La pimbêche n'arrêtait pas de fangirler sur toutes les vedettes et personnalités présentes essayant à la fois de se faire bien voir mais aussi d'imiter tout le monde. Marinette fut trop occupée à ne pas rire en la fixant pour encore penser à ce qu'elle portait.

«TOUT LE MONDE À TERRE ET PERSONNE NE MOURRAS!» s'écria une voix forte venant de l'entrée. Six hommes armés d'armes à feu automatiques et portant des vêtements noirs et des masques menaçaient les invités. Ils passèrent rapidement dans la foule en désarmant et menottant les quelques gardes du corps présents.

Marinette se glissa sur la terrasse par la porte entrouverte. Elle n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin puisqu'il y avait d'autres criminels sur les pelouses mais glissée derrière la chaîne stéréo, elle invoqua sa transformation. Tikki fut aspirée dans les boucles d'oreille qu'elle avait épinglées sur l'intérieur de sa robe et rapidement remises à ses lobes.

Sans bruit, elle ligota les quatre hommes qui faisaient le guet et les bâillonna avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main, soit de la tourbe arrachée au sol. Pas très efficace mais suffisant pour garder l'effet de surprise dont elle avait besoin.

Elle désarma deux hommes dans la salle à manger qui faisaient main basse sur l'argenterie. Elle les laissa aux bons soins des invités présents dans cette pièce.

Elle entra au salon pour y voir Adrien jeter la sculpture d'un buste entre les jambes d'un voleur pour l'empêcher de frapper une invitée par derrière. Malheureusement, le chef de la bande voulu alors le frapper à la tête de la crosse de son arme et il ne dû son salut qu'à la corde du yoyo qui retint le bras menaçant.

Avec ses réflexes de combat, Adrien réagit assez vite pour attraper l'arme et assommer son adversaire d'un coup de point. Comme le chef était à terre, les trois derniers brigands ne surent d'abord comment réagir face à la foule beaucoup trop nombreuse.

L'un d'entre eux décida de s'enfuit. Il passa la porte vers les commodités mais, suivit de près par Adrien, il se retrouva assommé lorsque le héros le poussa tête la première dans une cloison.

Le criminel talonné par Adrien hors de vue, les deux voleurs restant tentèrent de garder la foule en respect. Ils savaient n'avoir droit qu'à un tir chacun et Ladybug leur volerait bientôt cet avantage.

L'un deux tenta d'appeler les collègues. Mais sans réponse, ils devinrent encore plus nerveux. Ils visèrent la foule et sans plus attendre, ouvrirent le feu.

De son yoyo, Ladybug surprise, ne réussit à arrêter qu'une seule balle. Mais l'autre non plus n'atteint jamais sa destination, à savoir Kate et sa mère, et ce grâce à ChatNoir apparu de sa vitesse phénoménale.

Le coup de feu tiré, les invités se jetèrent sur les bandits. Les armes enlevés de leurs mains, les criminels voulurent se servir de leurs points mais M. Agreste et d'autres invités qui, comme lui avait saisit des épées d'apparat les en dissuadèrent.

On entendit peu après la police locale arriver au pas de course.

«Ladybug!» s'exclama Kate «Comment êtes-vous arrivée si vite?»

«En fait» s'expliqua l'héroïne «j'avais une longueur d'avance. Quelqu'un parmi vous à placer une alerte sur le ladyblog avant même qu'ils n'entrent.»

«Et parlant de vitesse, on doit maintenant s'éclipser en quatrième avant que notre absence ne soit remarqué!» aida ChatNoir.

«Bonne soirée!» s'éclipsa Ladybug.

Elle laissa ChatNoir entrer par la fenêtre d'une salle d'eau et se glissa ensuite dans l'autre tout près. Elle le rejoignit dans le corridor commun où se trouvait toujours le bandit assommé et Adrien serra Marinette contre lui avant qu'ils n'entrent ensemble dans le grand salon, signalant à la police le dernier criminel.

Une starlette, concurrente de Kate, ricana bien haut de celle-ci en lui faisant remarquer que son petit ami tenait par la main une autre femme qu'elle.

Baissant les yeux, ils remarquèrent alors qu'ils avaient naturellement gardé leurs doigts entrelacés, ce qui les fit rougir. Adrien s'apprêtait à bafouiller une excuse comme quoi Marinette et lui étaient très amis depuis longtemps mais Kate le devança.

«C'est normal, Britany, puisqu'Adrien et moi avons rompu la semaine dernière et en fait, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout que Mademoiselle Marinette fasse tourner la tête du fils Agreste par son charme personnel en plus d'avoir séduit le père par ses talents en créations!»

Les amoureux étaient estomaqués de la réplique mais le gardèrent pour eux.

De toute façon, le fait divers suivant vint distraire encore plus les convives. Chloé s'était cachée dans le vide-ordure de la cuisine durant l'attaque et sa robe était maintenant coincée, l'empêchant de sortir.

Marinette prit de grands ciseaux et fit quelques coupures stratégiques pour la libérer.

On entendit Chloé jusqu'au salon lorsqu'elle mit le pied au sol. « Ça, tu vas me le payer Dupain-Cheng. Cette robe valait une fortune. Bien plus cher que ton salaire de toute une année!»

«Ou je peux simplement te la réparer Chloé. Ma machine à coudre est au premier mais d'abord… il faudrait peut-être penser à la laver.»

«Ouahaaw! Quelle puanteur!» s'éclipsa la pimbêche.

Les invités se retirèrent peu après. À leur chambre, Adrien décida d'aider Marinette à retirer les bijoux.

Depuis leur arrivée au manoir, il n'avait cessé de se demander si Ladybug et Marinette était la même personne. Parfois, il était convaincu qu'elle l'était comme lorsque Ladybug lui avait dit que Marinette était la seule de qui elle n'était pas jalouse et d'autre fois, il était convaincu qu'elles étaient deux personnes différentes. Comme lorsqu'elle avait facilement accepté de retirer ses propres boucles d'oreille pour porter celles prêtées par son père.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait fait une déclaration d'amour à Marinette au moment de la fausse demande en mariage de la veille. Qu'elles soient deux personnes ou une seule, il voulait que ses sentiments envers elle soient clairs.

Mais à ce moment où ils étaient seuls dans leur suite aux lumières tamisées, le souvenir de ce baiser électrisant que Marinette lui avait donné le premier jour l'obsédait. Il aurait voulu parcourir son corps de ses mains pour découvrir si elle aussi avait cette petite cicatrice sur la hanche ou cette tâche de naissance sur les reins.

Il l'aida à détacher sa robe puis remonta le bout de ses doigts dans son dos. Il baissait déjà la tête pour embrasser son épaule nue et appétissante. Il avait bien remarqué que les boucles d'oreille de diamant n'étaient plus sur elle mais, épinglées à sa ceinture. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas succomber à la tentation de ses lèvres?

Mais avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille la question qui enflammait tout son être et qu'il hésitait encore à poser ou de lui proposer de partager le lit pour la nuit, on frappa à la porte de leur suite.

Kate voulait leur parler et ils s'installèrent tous trois sur les petits canapés d'époque de leur salon privé.

«Je voulais vous remercier de nous avoir sauvé la vie, à ma mère et à moi au salon tout à l'heure.» commença-t-elle. «Oui, je sais que tu es ChatNoir, Adrien. Je t'ai vu te transformer à la première d'un de mes films, il y a deux ans.» poursuivit-elle à leurs visages étonnés.

«Mais, euh… tu n'as pas à me remercier… c'est mon travail de héros de sauver les gens.» bafouilla Adrien, embarrassé.

«Je te dois au moins une explication. Il y a deux mois, je suis sortie dans un bar de Los Angeles et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il m'a prit pour un sosie de moi-même!» rigola-t-elle. «Toujours est-il que je suis tombée enceinte et que je ne sais pas comment le retrouver. Mes parents ont insisté pour que je le fasse passer pour le tiens mais…»

La peur passa brièvement dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne poursuive. «Tout à l'heure quand j'ai cru que j'allais prendre une balle, je n'ai pensé qu'à mon enfant et à la chance que j'ai de pouvoir former une famille avec lui. Et je ne voudrais pas être celle qui vous empêche de fonder une famille ensemble. En vous voyant cette semaine, j'ai comprit que vous étiez bien plus que des amants, un vrai lien vous unit. Mon père est déjà d'accord pour ne pas demander la reconduction du contrat. Et ma mère ne sera pas très difficile à convaincre. Nous partirons demain matin très tôt alors… Je voulais vous souhaitez bonne chance et beaucoup de bonheur.»

Elle se leva pour partir et serra la main d'Adrien mais Marinette surprit tout le monde en disant : «Restez! Passez la journée avec nous demain. On a une journée détente et c'est si rare et j'aimerais bien vous connaître mieux.»

* * *

Durant le petit-déjeuner du lendemain partagé par tous les jeunes gens présents au manoir, on fit des plans pour la journée en incluant la balade en canot et en pensant au pique-nique. Chloé, assise près de Sabrina, les pressa de partir pour qu'ils profitent de leur journée. Mais, ils étaient encore présents lorsque M. Agreste entra dans le grand salon avec Nathalie et un conseiller. Et la bonne humeur de Chloé flancha un peu.

«Alors, il faudra bien sûr réserver une tente au cas où il y aurait de la pluie. Avez-vous une couleur de prédilection pour le thème?» demanda le conseiller en parlant très fort.

«Doré! Bien sûr.» intervint Chloé «Rien d'autre ne convient à mon Adrichou.»

«Bien, c'est noté, donc. Et vous comptez sur combien d'invités?» demanda encore le conseillé à M. Agreste.

«Nous ne devrions par être plus de trois cents personnes.» répondit celui-ci.

«Bien, parlons fleurs. Rose, pivoine, tulipe? Des tulipes concorderaient parfaitement avec la façade.»

«Euh, Père?» le coupa Adrien prêt à mettre le pied à l'extérieur pour la partie de pêche. «Vous organisez un événement pour trois cents convives ici-même?»

«Bien sûr, ton mariage voyons! Il nous reste guère plus de deux semaines avant la date que j'ai choisit.»

«Sans m'en parler? Quand avez-vous prit votre décision?» demanda Adrien avec humeur.

«Hier soir, M. Hugam est venus m'informer de la décision de sa fille de ne pas renouveler le contrat.»

«Et vous avez dès lors considéré que Chloé était la personne qu'Adrien épouserait?» fit Marinette en pâlissant.

«Évidemment que non. Vous êtes fiancés après tout, mademoiselle. Vos parents arriveront dans l'après-midi pour une rencontre plus officielle. Vous avez encore tout le temps d'aller vous détendre. Reprenons. Nous disions tulipe en façade et pour l'église…»

«Oh! Oh!» fit Chloé pour attirer l'attention sur elle. «Et si c'était mon père qui les marierait à la mairie? Après tout, il est le parrain d'Adrien. Seulement, il faudra ensuite ramener tous les invités ici. On aurait besoin de limousines.»

«Exact, vous avez toujours d'excellentes idées, mademoiselle. Nathalie, réservez soixante-quinze limousines blanches, s'il-vous-plaît.»

«Je… je préfère les roses aux tulipes.» fit la petite voix faible de Marinette.

«Ne dites pas de bêtises très chère. Il faut des lis! Des lis blancs, avec des nœuds de ruban dorés.» décréta le conseiller mariage.

«Des lis, c'est une bonne idée.» fit M. Agreste pensivement. Et pour le repas, il faudra choisir un traiteur qui a au moins quatre étoiles. Il faut au moins cela pour attirer l'attention des médias. Il faudra aussi prévoir une galerie pour la couverture de presse.»

À ce moment, Adrien intervint pour dire qu'il trouvait que tout ce décidait trop vite mais, Marinette avait déjà prit l'escalier vers leur chambre en courant.

Adrien la suivit de près et dès leur entrée dans la suite, elle arracha son chapeau de paille et se mit à faire les cents pas avec une rage évidente.

«Comment ce fait-il qu'ils écoutent Chloé plutôt que moi si _je_ suis la mariée? Tu as vraiment envie de te marier à la mairie? Jusqu'à hier ton père regardait Chloé comme si elle était un moustique qui l'agaçait et maintenant, il écoute tout ce qu'elle dit.

«…Pourquoi te mets-tu dans un état pareil? Ce n'est pas _ton_ vrai mariage.» dit sombrement Adrien.

Marinette se rendit compte de sa bévue. Elle respira lentement en se rappelant que peu importe ce que Chloé et M. Agreste choisissaient pour la couleur des nappes, ce mariage n'aurait pas lieux de toute façon. Ils en feraient un autre ensuite dès qu'elle aurait trouvé comment lui révéler son identité. S'il voulait toujours d'elle à ce moment-là.

«Désolée» s'excusa-t-elle en affectant un léger sourire. «Je me suis laissé emportée mais il aurait tout de même été plus correct de leur part de demander notre avis.»

Dans une autre pièce beaucoup plus sombre, le Papillon abattis ses points sur les bras de son fauteuil et demanda à son akuma de rester tout près.

«Je savais que tout cela était une mauvaise idée.» soupira Adrien en s'installant sur un des divans. «Je savais que je finirais par te blesser en t'entraînant dans cette histoire. Je suis désolé. Je vais dire à mon père que nous avons rompu dès aujourd'hui et tu n'auras plus à subir tout ça. Ce doit être une torture pour toi, si tu as déjà eu des sentiments pour moi.»

«Adrien, pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Ne me renvois pas. Garde-moi près de toi.» supplia-t-elle d'une voix douce.

«Cette histoire nous demande trop, princesse. C'est en train de nous pousser dans une direction où on ne veut pas aller. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre et je n'ai jamais voulu te charmer ou te séduire. Je suis désolé si j'ai eu des gestes déplacés. Je n'ai jamais voulu te laisser penser...»

«Tu n'as jamais voulu… que je t'aime?» s'effondra Marinette en interprétant le discours d'Adrien avec une toute petite voix.

«Je ne te connais pas Marinette. Depuis toutes ces années, je n'ai connu de toi que des regards fuyants et ton dévouement pour les autres mais j'en sais si peu sur ton cœur. Je ne sais pas ce que tu souhaites, ce que tu regrettes, ce qui te fait rire ou pleurer. Je ne connais de toi que le masque derrière lequel tu te retranches pour que je ne te vois pas. J'ai essayé. Durant des années d'apprendre à te connaître, mais tu m'as toujours repoussé.»

Absolument triste, elle se retira à sa chambre pour pleurer doucement avec Tikki pour la réconforter. Elle laissa Adrien à ses pensées sombres de culpabilité et de regret. Il cherchait une solution à ses problèmes et n'en voyait pas beaucoup.

Sans l'aide de Marinette, Kate et lui seraient probablement forcés d'honorer le contrat ou bien son père lui imposerait Chloé puisqu'elle restait la dernière sur la liste. Peut-être son père accepterait-il de revoir toute la situation s'ils en parlaient? Il ne l'avait jamais traité en adulte mais ce mariage affecterait le reste de _sa_ vie.

Si seulement Marinette et Ladybug étaient une seule personne! Mais vu la façon dont elle venait de réagir à sa demi-question, il était pratiquement certain qu'elles étaient deux personnes différentes et qu'il était un cœur volage qui aimaient deux femmes. Ladybug ne se serait pas calmée si vite si elle était sa véritable amoureuse. Elle n'aurait pas été si calme après qu'il lui ait finalement demandé si elle était sa Lady si la vraie réponse était oui.

Il s'avançait vers la porte de la suite pour se mettre à la recherche de son père planifiant déjà d'aller voir Ladybug en ville dans la soirée. Il en avait vraiment besoin. Mais dans son dos, Plagg cria : «Un akuma!»

La créature faussement inoffensive flottait au plafond près du mur de la chambre de Marinette. Celle-ci ouvrit les portes puis se recula près de lui en voyant le petit papillon.

La jeune femme soupira profondément puis demanda à Tikki de la transformer même si Adrien était dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle s'apprêtait à rattraper l'akuma avec son yoyo lorsque Plagg l'arrêta.

«Attends, s'il perd maintenant le contact avec l'akuma, le Papillon saura que tu étais déjà ici.»

«Il n'y a pas assez de monde dans les environs pour que tu te noie dans la foule. Il vaut mieux que tu t'éloignes discrètement de la maison puis que tu reviennes avec éclat.» approuva Adrien.

«Et l'akuma?» s'inquiéta-t-elle.

«Je m'en occupe.» assura-t-il. «Je vais le faire attendre. En cogitant.»

Elle sauta par la fenêtre, retira sa transformation et partit se forgé un alibi.

Elle revint pantelante de la vitesse de sa course et le trouva en pleine crise de nervosité, le papillon s'éloignant de lui. Elle attrapa l'akuma mais il n'y avait rien à réparer alors, elle le garda dans son yoyo. Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour une étreinte bien nécessaire.

Après un moment et un baiser sauvage de la part d'Adrien, il se détacha d'elle. «Ils doivent te voir partir. Si cet akuma est venu jusqu'ici, c'est que nous ne sommes pas en sécurité. Ils doivent voir partir Ladybug et ne doivent pas voir Marinette revenir. Ils doivent penser que tu étais toujours ici. »

Les yeux toujours brûlants d'émotions, Adrien se détourna et Ladybug, blessée s'enfuit vers la ville. Adrien, en proie à une montagne russe de sentiments, prit une douche pour se calmer et attendit fébrilement avec la compagnie agaçante de Plagg que Marinette revienne en secret. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il commença à s'inquiété.

Sa panique augmenta encore lorsqu'il ne réussit pas à la joindre. Ni Marinette, ni Ladybug.

Heureusement, il avait une troisième option : Alya. Lorsque celle-ci déclina son appel, il comprit que Marinette l'avait tenue informée.

Lui-même se tourna vers son propre meilleur ami.

«Ouais» répondit froidement Nino.

«Salut Nino. Alya est avec toi?» demanda Adrien

«Ouais» répondit encore Nino.

«Passe la moi s'il-te-plaît. Je ne sais pas ce que Marinette vous à dit mais je te jure que tous ce que j'ai fait était pour la protéger.»

«Je t'écoute, ''Beau gosse.'' Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ma BFF?»

«Je ne sais pas trop en fait. C'est devenu un peu tendu ici et on n'a pas eu le temps de parler parce que les choses ont empirés autour de nous. Je lui ai dit de se cacher pour qu'elle soit en sécurité et maintenant, elle ne répond plus.»

Alya soupira très fort. «Elle ne m'a pas dit où elle était. Mais j'ai l'impression, d'après ton histoire, qu'elle doit toujours se cacher. Tu sais Adrien, Marinette n'est pas… aussi transparente et vide que tu l'imagine. Elle a toute une facette de mystère et de passion qu'elle ne montre qu'à ceux en qui elle a le plus confiance.»

«Je sais Alya. C'est de cette facette que je suis tombé amoureux au départ. Je crois même que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'en veut. Merci Alya. Je te promet de la rendre heureuse.»

ChatNoir retrouva Marinette sur le lit de leur appartement. Tikki flottait près d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte d'ours : «Je t'aime. J'aime tout ce que je connais de Ladybug et tout ce que je ne connais pas encore de Marinette.»

«N'as-tu jamais voulu en apprendre plus sur Marinette?» demanda-t-elle timidement.

«Oh oui! Je suis même allé te voir avec le masque pour que tu sois plus détendue en ma présence. Ce qui m'a retenue de le faire plus souvent, c'est la peur de te mettre en danger. J'ai toujours l'impression que tu ne laisses pas ChatNoir s'approcher de ton identité de Ladybug et que tu ne voulais pas qu'Adrien remarque Marinette. Par contre, Ladybug, je ne pouvais pas la raté!»

«C'est peut-être vrai que je ne me trouvais pas assez parfaite pour toi. Et que Ladybug… a une personnalité plus attirante.» admit-elle.

«Tu veux mon avis? Juste entre nous, je trouve qu'un peu de Marinette ne ferait pas de tort à Ladybug. En tout cas, j'apprécierais d'en avoir un peu plus entre mes bras. Elle est plus gentille et plus douce avec moi.» confia-t-il.

«Pardonnes-moi mon chaton.» fit Marinette émue par sa culpabilité. «Je me suis comporté avec ChatNoir comme Chloé le fait avec Adrien. Toutes ces fois où…»

«Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu n'as aucun tort et il n'y a rien pour lequel je t'en veuille. Tu veux bien rentrer avec moi? Je voudrais t'avoir à mes côtés pour ce combat. Mon combat pour avoir le droit d'être avec toi. Le premier d'Adrien et Marinette en couple.»

«Quand l'akuma est apparu, j'ai prit une voiture et je me suis garée au village. Il faut que je trouve une excuse pour mon absence… ou une explication pour ma fuite.»

«Je ne savais pas que tu savais conduire?» s'étonna-t-il.

«Je crois que c'est la deuxième fois que je me sers de mon permis! Je n'aurais jamais été capable de conduire dans Paris!»

«Va chercher Alya et Nino. » proposa-t-il. « Raconte à tout le monde que tu avais besoin d'eux pour préparer le mariage malgré Chloé. Et puis, va déjeuner avec eux et faites quelques boutiques entre copines pour te détendre avant d'affronter tout ce qu'il y a là-bas. Je m'occupe de faire acte de présence pour la partie de pêche et avec Kate, Alya et ta mère présentes ce soir, je crois qu'on fera un meilleur dîner que depuis le début de la semaine. Marinette, laissa-les dire ce qu'ils veulent. Ça n'a aucune importance. Ça ne change pas ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre.»

«Adrien, je veux tout de même qu'on se marie!» déclara-t-elle. Il avait déjà commencé à se levé mais, il se rassit devant elle. «Ou-ou qu'on vive pour toujours et à jamais en union libre ou autre chose mais, je ne veux plus me séparer de toi chaque fois que le soleil se lève et que je dois rentrer. Je veux créer ma vie en la mélangeant à la tienne. Et fonder un foyer et avoir une famille.»

«Moi aussi, c'est ce que je veux, ce que j'ai toujours voulu, mon amour.» la rassura-t-il avec ferveur en la serrant contre lui. «Allons faire en sorte de pouvoir le faire.» demanda-t-il en lui tendant une nouvelle fois la main et cette fois-ci, elle l'accepta.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien revint à la propriété en milieu d'après-midi d'une balade prêt de l'étang avec Kate et Jimmy et leur mère. Marinette venait d'arriver avec Alya et Nino.

Les parents de Marinette sortirent les accueillir et serrèrent leur fille et leur nouveau gendre dans leur bras.

Tout paressait si bizarre aux amoureux, Adrien était encore sous le choc de sa découverte, Marinette sous le choc de la découverte d'Adrien et jamais encore l'un d'entre eux n'avaient présenté à une autre personne l'élu de son cœur.

«Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour un mariage? Vous n'avez passé qu'une semaine de vacances ensemble.» C'était en effet ce que Marinette avait dit à ses parents avant son départ. Et ils se retrouvaient maintenant devant leurs mensonges.

«Ils sembleraient que ces jeunes gens nous ont fait à tous des cachotteries. Ils habitaient ensemble depuis trois ans.» dévoila M. Agreste.

Pour plusieurs, le fait qu'Adrien attrape la main de Marinette aurait pu passer pour un geste pour y trouver du réconfort mais elle savait que c'était pour communiquer avec elle. Il suffisait d'un lien aussi simple pour qu'ils soient capables d'affronter n'importe quoi.

«C'est un endroit à nous. Comme si on étudiait loin de la maison et qu'on partageait notre temps entre notre appartement et la maison.» tenta Marinette.

«Moi, je n'aime pas trop l'idée qu'un garçon ait posé ses pattes sur ma petite fille.» fit Tom Dupain embarrassé et bourru.

«D'abord.» le défendit Marinette. «C'est moi, qui ait mit mes pattes sur lui et ensuite, je ne veux plus jamais avoir cette conversation en public.» fit Marinette portant sa main à ses yeux.

«De toute façon, si ça peut vous rassurer, M. Dupain, je ne ferais jamais quoique ce soit contre l'avis de Marinette.» le rassura Adrien. Puis d'une petite voix il ajouta : «Elle est plus forte que moi. Elle est capable de me battre sans problème.»

Une ronde de rigolade envahie la cour et ils s'avancèrent vers le bâtiment principale comme on leur faisait signe de passer à table.

«Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle Marinette, mais puis-je savoir où vous avez apprit à vous battre? Je me suis assuré qu'Adrien poursuivre sa formation sur le sujet avec sérieux.»

«En fait, Monsieur Agreste, c'est ma mère qui m'a tout apprit mais je pense que face à moi, Adrien est désavantagé par son côté gentilhomme qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler.»

«Dis plutôt qu'il arrive pas à se concentrer, oui!» rigola Nino.

«Qui pourrait me blâmer? Elle tient mon cœur au creux de sa main!» fit Adrien poétique en portant leurs mains jointes à sa poitrine.

La réplique était tellement dans le style de ChatNoir, que Marinette emprunta sa réponse à Ladybug. «Ne t'avise pas de l'oublier, Amour.»

«Jamais. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.» promit Adrien dans un chuchotement.

Comme ils prenaient place à table où Chloé, Sabrina, M. Bourgeois et le couple Hugam étaient déjà tous installés, Sabine poursuivie la conversation : «Alors, quelle est exactement la date du grand jour en question?»

«Le mariage de mon père est dans deux semaines. Le 14 août, j'imagine?» répondit Adrien «Mais nous n'avons pas fixé de date pour le nôtre, encore, nous avons surtout parlé de déménager dans quelque chose de plus grand et qui serait notre résidence principale au lieu de faire la navette pour passer du temps ensemble dès qu'on peut.»

«Tu as toujours cette idée romanesque de vous enfuir pour vous marier à ce que je vois?» se moqua le père.

«Non, c'est simplement que le mariage que vous organisez n'a aucune signification pour nous. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous serons tout-de-même présents, promit.» lui assura son fils.

«Quant à votre résidence, nul soucis à y avoir, je vous ai déjà fait réserver le penthouse de la prochaine construction de ce groupe d'architectes de renom qui construit juste à l'extérieur de Paris. C'est un superbe loft d'inspiration très moderne sur le concept de la vision globale. Je t'ai également fait réserver une garçonnière à Milan puisque tu y seras beaucoup plus souvent dès cette automne.» raconta M. Agreste.

«Est-ce qu'il y a un balcon?» s'enquit Adrien avec désinvolture.

«Non, le concept de la vision globale est de tout voir sans être vu.» expliqua M. Agreste. Les parents de Marinette bien que plutôt inquiets ne disaient rien, préférant éviter la confrontation mais se promettant une conversation à cœur ouvert avec Adrien.

«Oh!» fit Marinette qui venait d'avoir une idée. «Et si on installait notre matelas sur un de ces lits escamotables où on peut placer un bureau de travail en dessous?» s'exclama-t-elle ensuite pour Adrien.

«Ma pauvre Marinette! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une souillon si tu acceptes de vivre sur une paillasse!» descendit Chloé.

Marinette l'ignora et étouffa la réplique tout aussi basse qui lui brûlait la gorge. Mais Adrien serra les dents sous l'insulte qu'il prit pour lui-même comme s'il était incapable d'offrir à sa princesse ce qu'elle méritait! Il ne dit cependant rien puisqu'il savait que lorsque Chloé faisait des commentaires aussi gratuits, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre.

«Et si on s'installait carrément dans ta chambre Marinette?» demanda Adrien après avoir laissé Sabine, Alya, Kate et sa copine échanger un peu sur le mariage en général. «Ne vous en faite pas Mme Dupain-Cheng, je vous promets de me rendre utile. Je ne veux pas non plus être un poids mort.»

«Mais tu seras toujours le bienvenue chez nous Adrien.» le rassura sa belle-mère. «Sens-toi bien libre de venir vivre dans la chambre de Marinette sans problème au moins jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Mon Tom est un peu bourru sur les côtés mais il réalisera bien vite qu'il ne perd pas sa petite fille simplement parce qu'elle lui préfère un autre homme.» cajola-t-elle avec un sourire doux.

«Pourquoi discuter encore de cela, Adrien puisque je t'ai déjà trouvé un logement? Même deux.» protesta jovialement le milliardaire.

«Bien sur, Père. Je vous remercie. Cet endroit sera très pratique pour entreposer tous les vêtements que vous me fournissez.» fit Adrien avec sincérité.

M. Agreste ramena encore la suggestion du penthouse dans la conversation plusieurs fois. Insistant sur ses avantages, comme sa sécurité et tous les gens connus qui avaient déjà décidé d'y habiter. Chloé l'appuya et Adrien fit la sourde oreille. Chaque fois, Monsieur Agreste les contrariait et tentait de leur déplaire, voir de les menacer subtilement. Mais, si chaque fois, Marinette serrait les dents, chaque fois Adrien tenait bon et restait ferme, se montrant calme et mature face à son père.

Kate, Alya et Marinette assises au même bout de table conversaient joyeusement ensemble et Adrien ne pouvait que contempler sa promise amoureusement. Elle était si magnifiquement naturelle.

Il ne pensait qu'à la demander véritablement en mariage. Si seulement il avait déjà cette formidable bague parfaite à lui offrir! Maintenant qu'il la connaissait mieux, il savait parfaitement ce qui lui convenait. Mais la faiblesse de son plan était le timing. Comment pouvait-il déjà avoir ce qu'il voulait quand il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait quelques instants plus tôt?

Il réalisa que cette bague parfaite, il allait lui donne le jour du mariage et que l'important était sa déclaration d'amour pour celle qui ne l'avait jamais cru.

Ses espoirs étaient toujours les mêmes depuis son adolescence. Il savait qu'un jour, en lui montrant son amour encore et encore, il finirait par la convaincre.

Le dîner avait été servit tôt puisque les Hugam devaient prendre un vol pour Los Angeles et le couple Dupain-Cheng retourner à la boulangerie. Mais Nino avait d'autres plans en tête que de laisser les amoureux se réjouir de s'être trouvés et profiter l'un de l'autre.

«Ah, non mec! Pas question que vous alliez vous mettre au lit si tôt après une soirée pépère! On va en ville et on fait la fête!»

«Adrien! Même si la rencontre de demain est annulée pour préparer les fiançailles, cela ne veut pas dire que tu peux te balader librement dans Paris en déshonorant le nom des Agrestes.» menaça Gabriel.

«Vous me connaissez bien mal Père, définitivement, si vous pensez que je pourrais faire une telle chose. On va prendre une limousine et lorsqu'on aura fait le plein de tous ce qu'il faut pour une magnifique soirée, on retournera à ma chambre au manoir. On sera de retour ici à temps pour le déjeuner avec mes grands-mères, après-demain. Mais je vous suggère de rester ici, si vous ne voulez pas que la musique vous empêche de dormir.»

À l'extérieur, la nuit était tombée. Les Hugam définitivement partis, Alya et Nino allèrent choisir une voiture et trouver le chauffeur dans le hangar du domaine. Marinette et Adrien raccompagnaient les parents de celle-ci et tous quatre planifiaient une rencontre pour le lendemain. Adrien ne doutait pas de pouvoir enfin passer la journée avec Marinette sans que l'étiquette et la bienséance ne les éloignent puisque leur résidence de vacances entrait en mode de préparation pour une soirée de fiançailles réservée aux familles le surlendemain puis du mariage comme tel.

Marinette repartait vers la maison pour récupérer la brochure d'un magasin de souliers pour sa mère et celle-ci s'avançait vers Tom et Adrien qui avaient devancé les femmes.

Tout à coup, un tracteur à pelouse en bordure du stationnement démarra. Il fonça à toute vitesse sur Sabine après qu'une silhouette noire ce soit éjectée de la cabine.

Adrien la poussa dans les bras de Tom qui arrivait juste derrière lui. Il se retrouva coincé entre le tracteur et une autre voiture. Il sentait les os de son bassin s'entrechoquer sous la force du moteur qui tournait toujours. Il se transforma et abattis son cataclysme sur le moteur juste sous son nez.

Ladybug écarta la machinerie avec sa force de héros et en un instant, elle, Tom et Sabine furent au-dessus de son corps tombé au sol. «Je crois que j'ai quelque chose de cassé.» fit-il d'une petite voix.

«Tiens bon, Chaton.» lui chuchota son amoureuse. Ladybug relâcha l'un des akumas purifiés qu'elle gardait dans son yoyo pour ce genre d'occasion et l'énergie de la purification balaya les dégâts au son d'un Miraculous Ladybug.

Alya et Nino arrivèrent à la course effrayés et muets de surprise. «Bon» constata Ladybug «Je crois que je peux arrêter d'élaborer des plans pour vous révéler nos identités.»

* * *

Ils avaient réunit des bières, du fromage, de la saucisse, des pizzas, des burgers, de la crème glacée et des macarons en plus de la musique, et des surprises que Nino avait apporté avec lui. Ils retrouvèrent plusieurs amis devant la grille du manoir ayant eux aussi les bras chargés. Ils envahirent la chambre d'Adrien, les domestiques ayant reçu pour instruction de remplir les glacières de cube puis de prendre leur soirée.

Les filles répandirent des décorations dans la chambre et sur elles-mêmes et les garçons installèrent la musique.

Adrien se cacha dans sa penderie avec sa tablette. C'est là qu'Alya le retrouva. «Ben alors, tu broie du noir?» lui demanda-t-elle. «Moi qui pensait que d'être avec Ladybug après toutes ces années te ferait plaisir!»

«Je lui prépare un cadeau, Alya! Avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, on n'a pas eu assez de temps pour se parler mais je veux faire un geste significatif. J'ai peur qu'elle doute encore de mon amour pour elle. Elle a confiance en moi et sait que je l'aime, mais elle n'a pas assez confiance en mon amour pour m'aimer sans réserve.»

Le regard d'Alya se dirigea au-dessus de son épaule, un bout d'étoffe tricotée trouée et d'un bleu délavé y reposait. «C'est ton l'écharpe, n'est ce pas? Celle que tu as reçu en cadeau d'anniversaire?»

«Oui. Je suis étonné que tu t'en rappelle. Ça fait tellement d'année! Je n'ai jamais retrouvé un travail de cette qualité et même dans cet état, elle reste ma plus chaude et ma plus confortable.» répondit-il avec surprise.

«C'est Marinette qui l'a faite.» lui apprit-elle. «Vois-tu Adrien, Marinette t'a toujours plus aimé que ce qu'elle ne t'a démontré. Vous vous aimez autant l'un que l'autre, vous ne l'exprimer simplement pas de la même façon. Tu lui dit ton amour avec des mots et elle te le montre avec des cadeaux et des petits gestes bien pensés. Je pense que ses dernières réserves viennent du fait que tu fais du charme à d'autres filles en étant ChatNoir.»

«Je ne fait pas d'avance aux autres filles, je suis courtois avec elles! Il y a une différence. Je souhaite uniquement passé le reste de mes jours à l'aimer, elle. Est-ce que c'est _si_ mal de vouloir rester seul avec elle? Je sais que ce n'est pas bien et égoïste de ne penser qu'à elle en permanence et de refuser de reconnaître que les autres personnes de cette planète ne sont pas juste des objets avec des sentiments mais, est-ce que c'est mal au point que je sois obligé d'arrêter de penser comme ça? Si j'en avait le pouvoir, je voudrais la garder juste pour moi et qu'aucun homme ne la regarde de nouveau. D'un autre côté, je déteste que les femmes viennent trop près de moi comme Chloé le fait, alors j'instaure une barrière de politesse, de courtoisie et de galanterie entre les autres filles et moi. Ça crée une distance sociale qui empêche l'intimité.»

Adrien soulevait délicatement le foulard qui était encore plus abîmé qu'Alya le pensait.

«Je serai galant tant que tu veux mais il n'y aura jamais plus, je vois l'idée.» résuma Alya. «Et avec Chloé ça na pas marché parce qu'elle te connaissait trop si je comprends bien. Je dirais que jusqu'à maintenant, penser comme ça ne t'a pas empêché d'être un bon super-héros alors, j'imagine que tu peux continuer à ne penser qu'à elle pour le reste de tes jours, si le cœur t'en dit.»

Adrien retira un fil de laine qui pendait de l'étoffe, l'enroula pour faire un nœud et le déposa dans une enveloppe.

«Tu as fait tes griffes sur cette écharpe ou quoi? Elle est en charpie!» s'indigna-t-elle.

«J'ai été attaqué, un jour où je la portait en patrouille. Mais je te promets qu'autrement j'en ai prit soin.» se défendit-il les yeux au plafond.

000

Adrien avait pensé que toutes les personnes présentes sachant qu'ils étaient ensembles avec Marinette, il aurait enfin eu le droit de l'embrasser. Il rêvait de longues séances de baisers, avait faim de sa bouche. Son corps avait besoin de se mélanger au sien depuis si longtemps!

En la regardant danser avec les autres filles sous les stroboscopes installés par Nino et sur une musique venant des haut-parleurs de sa télévision, Adrien ne pensait qu'à l'attirer sur la mezzanine et lui faire l'amour en souhaitant que tous les invités de la fête s'endorment bien vite sous les effets de l'alcool.

Il décida de faire une nouvelle tentative et se leva de son énorme divan blanc qui avait été reculé jusqu'au lit pour faire de la place pour la danse.

Se collant derrière elle, il moula son corps au sien en suivant ses mouvements. Sournoisement, ils tentèrent de s'embrasser mais à peine leurs lèvres s'étaient-elles frôlés, que les filles les séparaient encore une fois.

Ce ''bachelor party'' était trop cruel!

Au milieu de la soirée, vers les 23h, les gars avaient tenté d'entraîner Adrien dans un club de strip-tease. Il avait alors utilisé toutes les ruses de ChatNoir pour leur échapper jusqu'à s'accrocher à une main à son mur d'escalade.

Pendant du plafond, il leur avait fait une grimace avec l'autre main et les filles s'étaient écroulé de rire. Il était allé se cacher parmi elles pour les utiliser comme bouclier.

«Non, mais, allez-y les gars si vous y tenez tant. Je vais rester tenir compagnie aux filles!» fanfaronna-t-il.

Les gars étaient devenus verts et rouges de rage impuissante.

«Vous perdez votre temps les gars!» s'était écrié Alya. «Adrien, m'a avoué tout à l'heure voir toutes les autres filles à l'exception de Marinette comme des objets sans vie.»

«Ben, certaines sont comme des sœurs aussi, tout de même… » se rattrapa-t-il en se voyant cerné.

Adrien ne savait pas quel argument Nino avait donné à Marinette mais celle-ci avait alors décidé d'aider les mecs dans leur vengeance en rendant Adrien complètement fou en dansant pour lui de façon beaucoup trop aguicheuse.

Ce qui l'avait rendu dur à un certain endroit mais mous partout ailleurs et vert et rouge des pieds à la tête.

Enfin! ENFIN! Vers les 2h du matin, ceux qui avaient travaillé dans la journée et ceux qui travaillaient la journée suivante, étaient tous endormis. Et puis, ils n'avaient pas la résistance des super-héros.

Ne restait qu'Alya et Nino qui combattaient le sommeil mais Adrien ne voulait plus attendre.

Ils étaient tous quatre installés sur la mezzanine d'Adrien et discutaient des combats contre les akumatisés. Ni lui ni Marinette n'avait prit d'alcool, ils étaient de service en permanence. Mais son amoureuse était grisée par la fatigue des émotions de la journée.

«Vraiment Alya, je dois m'excuser aussi pour ton akumatisation.» s'excusa Marinette.

«C'est pas ta faute! Si je ne m'étais pas mit en tête de découvrir ton identité aussi! Quelle idée stupide! Comme si j'avais pu faire quoi que ce soit de cette information!»

«Tu aurais plutôt dû te pencher sur le cas du Papillon.» proposa Adrien encore très en forme mais impatient d'aller au lit. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Marinette et elle peignait ses cheveux sans s'en rendre compte et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire remarquer.

«Oh, mais, je l'ai fait! Avec Marinette, tu crois qu'on discute de garçon quand on décide de vider un carton de glace au chocolat entre fille? Et ben, non! Nous on parle des vilains, des criminels et des terroristes. Parlant de ça, c'est mon tour d'avoir le pot de caramel salé-framboise! Passez-le moi.»

«Et quel est le fruit de vos longues (et sucrées) discutions?» s'amusa Adrien s'attendant à un nom comme le maire Bourgeois, Chloé ou Mme Mendeleïev mais c'est le silence d'un malaise qui lui répondit.

«Celui qui est tout en haut de la liste est le seul qui y est toujours resté.» répondit Marinette qui préférait ne pas en dire plus.

«Qui ça?» pressa Adrien.

«Ton père.» lui avoua Alya qui ne savait pas que ChatNoir et Ladybug avaient déjà eu une discussion semblable.

«Ah ouais, carrément!» approuva Nino avant qu'Adrien puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. «J'ai toujours été convaincu que c'était lui depuis mon akumatisation. La façon dont il poussait et poussait pour que j'y passe. Évidement, à l'époque je n'en savais pas autant sur les akumas. J'étais juste le 3e. Mais avec le recul, c'est si évident!»

«C'est aussi ce que j'ai ressentie aujourd'hui.» ajouta Marinette «Si un akuma avait été bien placé et que tu n'avais pas sauvé ma mère… Mais depuis que je porte ta bague, toutes les fois où j'ai vu ton père, il s'enthousiasmait pour quelque chose que toi ou moi on déteste. Comme s'il _voulait_ que je sois akumatisée.»

«Mais, il l'a été lui aussi. Comment ce serait possible?» Adrien n'était pas farouchement convaincu que son père n'était pas le Papillon mais n'avait jamais eu de preuve qu'il l'était depuis toutes ses années. Il aurait dû voir quelque chose, non?

«Oui, mais il l'a été le jour même où je l'ai soupçonné. Et pour le comment… il peut avoir prêté la broche à Mayura…» émit comme proposition sa presque fiancée.

«Dis Adrien, il y a des pièces ici où tu n'es pas entré depuis plusieurs années?» pointa Alya.

«Oui, il y en a. Gardées par des caméras. Si on veut lui faire savoir qu'on l'a découvert c'est la meilleure façon… Sauf peut-être…» réfléchit Adrien toujours allongé sur les genoux de Marinette.

«Oui? Là tu en as trop dit et pas assez.» rigola Alya.

«Il y a la chambre où mon père garde les souvenirs de ma mère. Ce sont en fait trois pièces du grenier. Si je lui dit que je veux t'offrir quelque chose lui ayant appartenu pour le mariage, comme le voile de sa robe de mariée…» proposa Adrien. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon qui avait besoin d'elle et Marinette sentit son cœur fondre.

«Allons-y!» approuva-t-elle plaçant sa main dans la sienne.

Ils trouvèrent effectivement le voile entreposé dans une boîte spéciale. Innocemment, Nino glissa un œil dans les pièces d'à côté sous l'œil de la caméra, une bière à la main pour donner le change.

De retour à leur nid de coussins improvisé, Nino fit son rapport. « L'une des pièces est remplie de carton et l'autre est complètement vide et très grande.»

«Pourquoi le soupçonnais-tu au départ?» questionna Adrien.

«À cause du livre. Lorsque je l'ai montré à Maître Fu, il m'a dit que le propriétaire du livre était probablement le Papillon.

«Tikki, Plagg?» appela Adrien pour les kwamis qui sortirent de leur cachette tout en haut de la bibliothèque «Plagg, pourquoi tu ne ferais pas visiter le coffre-fort de mon père à Tikki? Peut-être qu'à deux vous y trouverez les preuves dont manque Marinette pour me prouver que mon père est le Papillon?» fit Adrien. Il essayait de rester léger mais avait une boule dans la gorge. Tout semblait beaucoup trop vrai.

«Ça va?» demanda doucement Marinette.

Adrien colla sa tête contre son ventre. «Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. À chacune de nos premières rencontres, j'ai voulu te garder près de moi pour toujours. Je voulais passé le reste de mes jours à admirer Ladybug, protéger ma petite Miss Maladroite de partenaire et nouer une amitié pour la vie avec Marinette dès le moment où tu t'es fâchée contre moi.»

Il se rassit sur ses talons et la regarda dans les yeux. «Je ne vie que pour toi et tu es la seule qui existe pour moi. Je suis encore plus amoureux de toi depuis que je sais que tu es aussi bien Ladybug que Marinette. Si mon père est le Papillon, je me sentirai trahi. Je considérerai que le destin m'en doit une pour m'avoir fait cohabiter avec ce cinglé mais ça ne détruira pas ma vie parce que ma vraie vie est celle que je partage avec toi, même si on ne se voit pas assez souvent.»

Adrien sortie une petite enveloppe de sa poche et la lui offrit. «J'aurais voulu mieux choisir mes mots. J'aurais préféré faire cela dans un endroit plus romantique que ma chambre à la fin d'un party. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et moi, je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrai encore t'offrir dans quelques semaines. Mais même si je perdais absolument tout, et que je devais rebâtir ma vie sur de la poussière, je me sentirais encore le plus chanceux des hommes, si tu acceptais de m'épouser.»

Marinette avait ouvert l'enveloppe en écoutant Adrien parler. À l'intérieur, il y avait une feuille de carton ressemblant à un faire-part et un bout de fil de laine noué pour former un anneau. Elle le roulait entre ses doigts essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il signifiait lorsqu'Adrien fit sa demande.

Réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'une alliance improvisée, un large sourire s'épanouie sur ses lèvres.

«Adrien, mon Chaton, je t'ai aimé sur les toits et je t'aimerai toujours. Peu importe ce que sera notre vie, mon amour pour toi ne changeras pas. Rien n'a plus d'importance pour moi que de pouvoir rester dans tes bras. Je te dis oui, mille fois oui. Encore plus que ça. Je te dirai oui, tous les jours pour le reste de nos jours.»

Adrien se pencha vers l'avant dans une pose précaire et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser intense. Il se plaça ensuite derrière Marinette et lui prit le bout de laine bleu des mains pour le glisser à son doigt et la serrer contre lui.

«Alya m'a dit tout à l'heure que c'était toi qui avait tricoté cette écharpe et que tu m'avais laissé croire qu'elle venait de mon père.» Émue Marinette hocha la tête. «Merci d'avoir été là pour moi lorsque j'en avais besoin. Je me suis tellement servit de cette écharpe qu'elle est en lambeau aujourd'hui. Mais elle reste ma préférée.»

«Je t'en ferai une autre.» promit Marinette.

«Fais-la plutôt pour ChatNoir, celle-là. C'est lorsque je protège la ville, les soirs d'hiver que j'ai le plus besoin de réconfort.»

«On devrait les faire ensemble au lieu de patrouiller chacun notre tour!» suggéra Marinette en sortant le carton de l'enveloppe. Le dos était noir et blanc, séparé sur la longueur en part égale, orné au milieu d'un bouquet rond à large feuille vertes et parsemé de bouton de rose d'un rouge rosé, entre les deux.

Sur l'autre face, il y avait les informations normales d'un faire-part mais en espace blanc.

«Ce sera à toi de remplir ce faire-part. Tu vois, tu inscris la date, le lieu, l'heure et… si tu décides d'être présente.»

«Et où est-ce que je dois inscrire si je choisie le porc ou le poisson?» plaisanta Marinette.

«On servira la quiche de tes parents, elle est trop délicieuse!»

* * *

_Six semaines plus tard, Marinette s'avançait au bras de son père marchant avec lui sur un toit de cuivre couvert de pétale de fleurs formant un sentier. _

Un mois avant ce jour précis, deux semaines après qu'Adrien ait découvert son identité et l'ait demandé en mariage une nouvelle fois, ce jour-là aussi, elle s'était avancée vers Adrien au bras de son père.

Ce jour-là, ils marchaient sur un tapis rouge couvrant l'herbe tendre et séparant la foule des invités célèbres et riches qui assistaient à ce mariage.

_Il avait fallu un mois après le premier mariage pour que Marinette termine sa robe de mariée pour le deuxième. Elle avait pensé y arriver en deux semaines puisqu'elle y travaillait aussi durant ses cours à l'Université et qu'elle avait mit les commandes des clients en attente. Mais cela avait été sans compter le regard suppliant d'Adrien qui réclamait encore et encore son attention et ses caresses. _

_Elle s'avançait cette nuit-là, vers Adrien dans une robe sirène au bustier sans bretelle toute blanche avec des broderies vertes et surpiqué de perles rouges. L'habit d'Adrien avait reçu le même traitement. Le drap noir était délicatement brodé de minuscules feuilles vertes ornées de perles rouges sobrement ajouté pour qu'il garde son côté virile._

Lors du premier mariage, Marinette portait une robe à crinoline toute blanche et très large dont le col, très large, s'ouvrait pour dégager ses épaules et rappeler le pétale d'un lis. Sa taille était ornée d'une large ceinture dans les tons de terre qui rappelait les broderies sur le voile emprunté à la chambre de souvenirs de Madame Agreste.

Adrien portait un costume de la même teinte parchemin.

_Six semaines après la soirée chez Adrien, leur amis et famille les plus proches admiraient le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'eux et les lumières de Paris derrière les mariés, le toit était magnifiquement décoré de guirlandes de lumières et de fleurs de papier multicolores._

Deux semaines après l'annonce faite par M. Agreste qu'il les marierait le 14 août, les amis de M. Agreste cuisaient sous le chaud et resplendissant soleil de midi dans la compagne où se trouvait le petit manoir qu'il avait loué à cet effet. De lourds travaux d'aménagement avaient été entrepris et les terrains de sports étaient maintenant de l'histoire ancienne. Ils avaient fait place à des plates-bandes et des ronds-points où l'on avait planté des tulipes et des lys. Partout, les arbres étaient garnis de rubans dorés.

_La nuit du mariage d'Adrien et Marinette, il n'y avait que peu de personnes présentes. Les parents de Marinette, Alya et Nino, Maître Fu et tous leurs kwamis._

Le jour du mariage d'Adrien organisé par son père, les parents du jeune couple se noyaient dans la foule où on remarquait pourtant très bien Chloé.

_À la date que Marinette et Adrien considérait être leur vrai mariage, ils avaient échangés des serments et des promesses, des déclarations d'amour et partagés de doux souvenirs._

_Beaucoup de larmes avaient été versées à cause de l'émotion. Mais aucune ne venait d'Adrien. Il était le seul à ne pas pleurer. Mais il avait tant attendu ce jour! Tant versé de larmes à cause de sa solitude. Il n'avait plus que des sourires à offrir à son bonheur._

À la date que M. Agreste leur avait imposée pour leur mariage, M. Bourgeois avait récité des textes de loi qui furent heureusement assez courts pour que personne ne s'endorme.

À ce mariage, Marinette glissa un anneau d'or au doigt d'Adrien et celui-ci glissa un énorme diamant à celui de Marinette.

_Le jour où Adrien épousa Marinette, il avait enfin pu lui offrir la bague idéale. L'anneau était composé de trois bandes. Deux d'obsidienne noire pressées de part et d'autre d'une d'or rose. Il était surmonté d'un petit disque de platine blanc incrusté d'éclats et de poussière de rubis et d'émeraude._

_La nuit où Marinette et Adrien célébrèrent leur union ne se termina qu'au levé du soleil. Toute la nuit, ils avaient dansé, chanté, bu du thé parfumé et mangé des plats savoureux._

Le jour où M. Bourgeois déclara Adrien et Marinette mari et femme, on lâcha tout de suite après une nuée de papillons blancs alors que les époux s'embrassaient.

Les invités qui applaudissaient déjà s'affolèrent et se bousculèrent en courant à toutes jambes dans toutes les directions parce qu'une cavalcade de buffles, de chevaux et de quelques éléphants fonçaient sur eux avec la même folie.

Plusieurs crièrent à l'akuma. Les autres, qui n'étaient pas de Paris et avaient entendus parler de ses terroristes ne s'embarrassèrent pas d'ordre ou de calme. On entendait des cris répétant : 'Je ne veux pas mourir!' ou 'Laissez-moi passer, je suis riche.'

La foule dispersée, ne restait sur le côté du décor du mariage que M. Agreste enfermé sous le dôme de Carapace avec Ladybug et ChatNoir.

Aucun des héros ne parla. M. Agreste commença par nier puis Ladybug tendit la main en réclamant son miraculous.

Gabriel Agreste plaida. Ils devaient comprendre, il avait toujours agit pour le bien de sa famille. Ladybug pouvait tout de même accepter que son nouveau mari veuille revoir sa mère près de lui, non?

L'héroïne avait posé sa main sur le dos de ChatNoir qui tenait fermement son bâton prêt à servir et avait de nouveau tendu la main sans parler.

En voyant les yeux tristes et honteux de ChatNoir, M. Agreste avait comprit les recoupements de cette histoire et la vérité à propos de son fils.

«NON! Je veux la ravoir, je lui en ai fait la promesse. Je-je ne veux pas être seul. Si tu me quittes, il ne me restera plus personne. Maudit soit ces miraculous qui nous ont séparés!»

«Je comprends, Père! Moi aussi, je ferais l'impossible pour celle que j'aime. Mais ce serait tout de même mal. C'est vous-même qui avez choisit de m'écarter de votre vie. Nos relations ne sont plus que des mensonges depuis longtemps. Et vous n'êtes seul que parce que vous le choisissez. Nathalie est restée près de vous toutes ces années à attendre un geste de votre part. Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre vous. Mais vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avec votre miraculous. Nooroo rentrera parmi les siens.»

Un long silence s'installa puis Ladybug demanda : «Qui était-ce? La personne que vous aviez décidé de tuer en échange? C'est moi, n'est-ce pas?»

Monsieur Agreste comprit qu'il avait perdu. Il n'aurait pas le dessus sur eux, ni en parole, ni en actes. Il n'aurait jamais les miraculous et ne ramènerait jamais Émilie. Après un long silence, il remit sa broche dans la main tendue de Ladybug et s'avança vers le policier qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la protection de Carapace.

Ladybug et ChatNoir retournèrent main dans la main à la maison en s'embrassant très souvent en chemin.


End file.
